Shoker Plus One
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: He thought he lost her because of his own weakness but when she comes back from the dead he knows he never wants to loose her again; but a drunken night of love can cause more of an unexpected surprise then a dead human spectre. femShepXJoker
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Mass Effect story! So I hope you enjoy…**

**Please let me know what you think with a review they make me really happy!**

**I don't own Bioware!**

**Please don't be afraid to review! I wish to know what you think!**

**Thank you!**

**ShepXJoker **

**

* * *

Chapter One**

She had died.

And it was his entire fault, she had ordered him to move but he refused, she had to get into his face and plead with him to leave with her and then he had finally agreed, but by then the unknown ship was already on its second attack.

A blast separated them, he tried to reach out to her but his bones had too many limitations, he watched in horror as she was thrown into the cold harsh space. "Shepard!" He tried yelling even though he knew it wouldn't help anything, she was going to die…

He lost the two things he loved most, the SSV Normandy and his girl… _his_ girl… he had told her how he felt about her just before the Ilos mission and she had returned his feelings; the great Commander Alyssa Shepard fell in love with a flyboy.

But she was gone now.

He let her die.

He was grounded and all Shepard had fought for was lost, the council ignored the reaper threat and the Alliance quickly declared Shepard dead, which he already knew but they weren't doing anything about it, she had faded into a memory…

Two years…

_Two years_ … it had seemed like a lifetime and Joker had spent it in one bar or another, it just wasn't a life without Alyssa.

"Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau?" A voice called from behind him, causing him to jump slightly in surprise.

"I'm not a flight Lieutenant anymore." He replied bitterly looking down into his glass of scotch. "I've been grounded for two years."

"I'm here to offer you a job; I think it will interest you." Joker raised an eyebrow before turning around in his chair to look at the man, his face was stern, his hands were behind his back while he wore a black and white space suit and on the left arm was a Cerberus logo.

"Cerberus? You must be joking." Joker scoffed turning back around, back to his drink.

The man placed a datapad in front of him. "We need a pilot for our Lazarus Cell team; we need a pilot for a Commander Shepard."

Jokers' eyes went wide turning back around to look at the man in question, before slowly taking the datapad into his hands. "Thee Commander Alyssa Shepard? She's dead…"

"Cerberus is rebuilding her, bringing her back to life." The man answered short and sweet, never changing the facial expression that was on his face.

"Why? Why is Cerberus doing that?" Joker asked as he began to look through the extensive files of the _Lazarus Project._

"We aren't fools." He replied simply turning around towards the exit. "Are you coming Mr Moreau? She should be awake soon."

His mind raced but his legs carefully moved him to hobble after the man carrying the datapad in his hand still going through the large file, the pictures that went along with the files made him sick to his stomach, his Shepard was spread out and open on an operating table being brought back to life because he had let her die.

The man led him towards the docking bay of Omega in silence while Joker hobbled as fast as he could after him, when they reached it there was a tall, skinny woman with black shoulder blade length hair with cold blue eyes; her arms were firmly folded across her chest. "Mr. Moreau, glad you have decided to join us." Her voice had a harsh edge to it while her eyes stared at him.

She led him towards a small ship. "Although I have to be quick so I can get back to Shepard, the Illusive Man made sure I made you feel welcome." Her head turned slightly to look back at the hobbling pilot. "You will undergo a physical examination."

"Joy." Joker mumbled under his breath following her to where ever she was leading him.

She stopped at the small ship before she turned around to face him. "It is really Shepard Mr. Moreau, she even woke up once and she asked for you."

He felt his heart jump into his throat but quickly re-arranged his cap to cover his flustered self. "Sign me up."

* * *

It had felt like another lifetime had passed him, he had gone through Cerberus' prodding and poking, they even gave him some upgrades for his legs so he could walk properly; but he felt his heart catch in his throat when he had heard Shepard was talking to the Illusive Man and would be in his view in less then two minutes. _"I have found a pilot which I think you will like."_

Joker stood waiting in the doorway of the room he was told Shepard was in, the room became engulfed in orange lights before she reappeared in the room, she was looking around and at herself before sighing. "Only one pilot I want." She mumbled to herself and Joker felt his heart race upon seeing her.

Her long light brown hair fell down her back the same length he had remembered it, the back of her body was just as amazing as he remembered it to be as well; he wanted her to turn around so he could see her bright blue eyes and lovely oval shaped face. "…Ally…"

She shot around in a second but to Joker it seemed like a slow motion movie, she was just as beautiful as he remembered her while her hair whipped around her face before landing back in it's place, her eyes were wide as she stared at him. "Joker?" A smile replaced her shocked expression before she ran forward and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you made it!" She was his Alyssa, the only thing that was different was some scares that were still fresh on her face.

"Watch the bones Ally." He said lightly before putting his arms around her waist, oh how good it felt for her to be back into his arms.

"Two years Joker… I was dead… for _two years._" She spoke into the crease of his neck letting her warm breath run over it, causing the little hairs on his body stand up; her arms were still tightly placed around the pilot.

"You don't need to tell me that, Ally… I was living for those two years…" His voice seemed a little distant which called Alyssa to pull away from him.

She looked him up and down feeling her heart fluttered just like it used too whenever she was around him, _'has he moved on?'_ She asked herself. "Is something wrong Jeff?"

"…No." Joker replied taking her hand into his. "Things have changed a lot since you died Commander." He spoke leading her towards the thing he was most excited to show her.

"What happened to the old crew?" She asked holding his hand tightly, liking the warmth of his hand.

"We couldn't hold together after you were declared dead, the Alliance didn't like how many non-humans you had on the ship; I was grounded and the Council quickly ignored any thing about reapers." He studied her face while he spoke and he caught each spark of anger that went through it.

She sighed deeply. "I saw Tali, she had her own team and she looked so in command… being dead sucked."

"Look, they only just told me about it but…" The lights switched on slowly revealing their new ship sitting and waiting to be used, Shepard looked towards Joker to see the large grin on his face.

"Looks like she needs a name…"

Joker led her by hand onto the new Normandy and she could tell how happy he was to be back on a ship and back to doing what he loved, Jacob and Miranda walked in behind the two as Joker dragged her, admittedly slowly, but dragged her none the less through his new ship not aware of the two people behind them. "I suggest we start on Omega to recruit the Salarian scientist, we need protection against the collects." Miranda's voice cut through the air causing Joker to drop her hand immediately.

"Miss Lawson's suggestion seems most logical." A blue orb popped up causing both Joker and Shepard to turn to look at it.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I am EDI, the ships Artificial Intelligence." The blue orb replied causing Shepard to 'huh' in slight approval.

"Joker doesn't like other people controlling his ship." She added glancing towards her rugged looking pilot with a small smile.

"I can not control the ship; Mr. Moreau will have complete control, I am mostly the ships defences." EDI replied flashing as if it was actually moving its mouth to talk to them.

"Dam right I better." Joker replied before hobbling towards the cockpit.

"Set a course for Omega." She called out after him causing him to wave her off in reply. "While we are there we can pick up Archangel and Zaeed Massani." She explained before nodding at her two new crew members before following after Joker.

The new ship was defiantly an upgrade from their old ship she could tell just by walking through it, the ship had a full crew already and Shepard made a mental note to get to know them before they went on this suicide mission. "So what do you think, Shepard?" Jokers' voice cut off her thoughts about the crew.

'_Shepard?'_ She shook it off and walked up next to him. "It's an upgrade that's for sure."

"Setting a course for Omega." He said running his hands elegantly across the screen, she couldn't help but to watch with amazement.

"I missed watching you fly." She purred gently running her finger tips across his arm, she felt him stiffen which caused her to sigh and retract her hand. "You've moved on then…" She said quietly before quickly exiting the cockpit. "Miranda, Jacob, get ready to depart." She called through the ship as she left.

He wanted to go after her but his guilt was too strong, she needed someone who could save her, not someone who could get her killed; she needed someone better then him.

He listened to her missions while he waited for her to return, Mordin, the Salarian turned out to be easy enough recruit, turns out Archangel was Garrus and she was so excited to see him she tackle hugged him doing more damage then was good for either of them, Garrus was gunned down by a gunship and she screamed for him to have medical staff ready for them when they got back to the ship. Zaeed had already made a deal with Cerberus so he bored the ship pretty much as soon as Alyssa touched down in Omega, he hoped she would come back to the cockpit but she was too busy making sure Garrus was okay and meeting her ship crew.

* * *

A few hours passed before Alyssa made her way back towards Joker, she entered the cockpit in a pair of skin tight jeans and a spaghetti strapped tight black shirt, her hair was loose around her shoulders. "I think we need to go get a drink." She said quietly looking at him with her hands on her hips.

He swallowed hard looking at her curvy body; he knew she wasn't really asking him if he wanted a drink, she wanted him to go with her without question. "What about the crew?"

"I gave them some shore time for the night so I could enjoy being alive." She answered moving her hands from her hips into a folded position across her chest. "Please Jeff?"

"Sure Commander." Joker replied, the distance still distinct in his voice; he pushed himself up off the chair and walked to her side.

She linked her arm with his. "It's Ally to you…" She said softly looking up into his misty green eyes.

His heart jumped once again as he looked back into her bright blue ones. "Let's go then." He cleared his throat before walking with her out of the ship.

He led her into the bar Afterlife as the music blasted around them and different coloured lights flashed on and off, Asari danced around poles on the top of the middle bar or on the laps of men or Turians' wanting to have a good time, he led her over to the quietest bar because he knew she wanted to talk.

The Asari bartender looked up at the two sitting down before gasping. "I don't believe it, Commander Shepard?"

She raised an eyebrow at the Asari before nodding. "Yes?"

The Asari's smile was wide as she poured the two a drink. "On the house, glad you aren't dead."

"Thank you." Shepard replied looking down at the liquid before quickly sculling it, the Asari poured another one with a smile before going back to other customers.

Joker looked down at his drink unsure of what to say, he wanted to tell her he still loved her but he knew that was good for no one. "You okay?" He managed to say after a moment of silence.

She downed her second drink before calling over the waitress once again for another. "I guess I wasn't expecting everything to be so different." She sighed watching the Asari pour her another. "Just leave the bottle." She said to her waving her hand.

"Two years can change people." Joker replied watching her scull down the one in the glass before moving onto the bottle.

"I just didn't think you'd be one of them." She sighed out once more, she felt light headed and couldn't quite understand why; she used to always drink this stuff.

Joker looked down at his glass before sculling it, he placed it back onto the counter wiping the corner of his mouth; he glanced at Shepard who was already half way through the bottle and quite flushed in the cheeks. "I watched you die… Hell it was my fault you died…"

Shepard looked at him with a frown forming on her face. "You didn't kill me Joker, the collectors did."

"If I had just followed your order you wouldn't have die-"

"Joker for fuck sake! You're a pilot it's in your blood to try your best to save the ship when she's going down! Hell I'd do the same if I was a pilot! But as a Commander it was my job to save you; which I did!" She yelled a little louder then planned stunning him a bit; she looked at him a moment before cracking into giggles.

"Drunk already, Ally?" Joker couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

"I think it's this new body Cerberus built… Needs to be broken in." She snorted taking his cap off his head and placing it on her head. "I…" She sighed turning to look at him. "I love you." She mumbled before taking another swig of her drink. "Have ever since I met you, your funny, your smart, your incredibly sarcastic, you listen to me all those times I came to complain to you about the council, you have saved my ass more times then I can count! And you've always been there when I need you. Not to mention your extremely attractive…I hate that you moved on."

He knew she was being so forward because of the alcohol but he also saw how much she truly meant it by the sparkle in her eyes; he gently ran his hand across the back of her neck before pulling her head into him to kiss her lips gently, after a moment he pulled back for air to look at her; she was smile at him and her features never ceased to amaze him. "I still love you…"

The smile on her face got wide until she threw her arms around him hugging him tightly but not enough to hurt him in his condition. "Bartender! Drinks all round!" She called out in her drunken state slamming her fists onto the bench.

"Are you sure commander?" She asked curiously seeing the amount of beings in the bar looking over towards her.

"Yes!" She stated getting a loud cheer in reply from the others around her. "Charge it to the Illusive man." She added to the Asari with a smirk.

The night passed as Joker and Shepard drank together before taking on a slow dance, it took a lot of convincing on Shepard's part but he crumbled once she teased him with a kiss, for those few hours Alyssa felt like nothing matter in the galaxy besides her and Joker right now, they continued doing shots into the early morning, buying double for any member of her new team she saw.

* * *

The two staggered back to the ship with giggles and hands always touching each other, she even pulled him into a kiss even now and then until they made it to the ship, she led him into the elevator feeling herself want to make him hers. "Jeff." She said in a seductive tone gently pulling him into her as she kissed and sucked his neck. "I'll be gentle." She said into his ear before gently nibbling on his lobe.

Before he had time to say anything the door swung open to reveal she had taken him to her quarters, she gently pulled him towards the bed getting him to sit down on it, he did so nervously, although he wouldn't admit it out loud, this was his first time.

She pulled her shirt up over her head before dropping it to the ground and slid her jeans down her legs leaving her in her matching red lacy undies and bra; she went towards him moving gracefully even though she was completely drunk. "Relax Jeff." She said sweetly tilting his chin up so he was looking up at him, she still had his cap on but backwards which looked incredibly cute on her; she gently placed her lips onto his tasting the sweetness of his mouth as he let her tongue explore around his.

Her hands moved over his body tugging at his shirt so he would help her remove it which he did instantly, her hands move down to his pants tugging at them gently, he nervously helped her get them off leaving him in just a pair of boxers. "Ally…-"

"Jeff I promise I'll be gentle…" She said running her finger nails gently up his thighs getting a moan in reply; she smirked as he fell back onto the bed.

She crawled up onto the bed slowly sliding down his boxers releasing his hardened dick from his clothes; she smiled up at him before very carefully taking it into her hands and sliding her hands up along his shaft getting a moan from Joker in reply. She moved her lips towards his throbbing dick and slowly placed it into her mouth using her tongue to lick around the head teasingly, Joker let out another moan feeling the warmth of her mouth around his member as she began to bob her head up and down in a slow motion while holding the base of his dick tightly. "Ally…" He moaned while she continued to tease him with her tongue and lips.

Joker took a hand full of her hand into his hand while she bobbed her head up and down making her go faster; he had to bite the side of he's cheek to stop him from Cumming right then and there. She carefully stopped and made her way back to his lips, oh how she loved the way he tasted; his hands ran along her back in search of her bra strap and making quick work of it, it gently slid off her body and she sat up straight to let him have a good look.

He stared at her beautiful breasts for a moment before taking them both into his hands, gently teasing her dark pink nipples with his fingers; she threw back her head and moan softly while he moved himself closer to her placing one of her nipples into his mouth running his tongue across it.

She carefully climbed on top of him trying not to hurt him in anyway, he wanted to be inside her so badly and she wanted him as well, she pulled her undies off before straddling his hips gently glancing up at him to make sure she didn't break anything. "It's okay." He reassured her letting her know she could continue.

She took a hold of his hard dick gently rubbing it's head against her opening before lowering herself onto it, both moaning loudly, her walls tightened around his dick as he filled her deeply; she slowly started a rocking pace feeling him hit her g-spot with each movement of her hips.

Joker couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips feeling her wet heat clench around him tightly. "Fuck your tight." He managed to get out causing her to give him a lopsided smile in between moans.

Her pace quickened as Joker bucked his hips to match her movement; he placed his thumb onto her clit rubbing it gently receiving a loud moan in reply as she bounced harder feeling like he was filling her more and more, hitting her sweet spot over and over; she felt amazing while Jokers free hand held onto her hip to help him thrust with her.

She felt herself tighten even more around his dick before releasing her sweet cum all over him. "Jeff!" She moaned loudly grinding smoothly against him as she came.

Joker didn't think it was possible for her to get tighter but when she did he couldn't hold back, her bucked into her hard releasing his seed deep inside her grunting loudly. She collapse onto him breathing deeply, sweat all over her body, Joker wrapped his arms around her naked back. "I love you Alyssa Shepard…" And with that he pulled her into one last kiss for the night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, this is chapter two, this chapter was setting it up a little more, more Shoker fluff to come!**

**I wanted to give a big thanks too Alyiria, Kat, MassFan, iTestedGarrussReach, for reviewing! I love you all. But also thank you too HanKhar and Jillian Sunshadow for faving this story, it really makes me happy!**

**I promise for fluff is to come!**

**Also more lemons eventually!  
Please please review 3**

**Thank you**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

"Mr Moreau, Shepard, the crew is wondering where you are. Should I tell them you are together?" EDI's voice stirred the two of them enough into waking.

"No… no…" Shepard groaned pushing herself up into a sitting position, her head throbbed in pain. "Tell them I'll be down soon."

"Very well, Shepard, logging you out." And with that the blue orb disappeared.

Shepard groaned once more collapsing back onto the bed in a huff; she looked to her right to see Joker already looking back at her. She felt herself smile instantly upon seeing him. "Hi." She said quietly while looking at the handsome pilot.

"So last night wasn't another dream?" He asked with a smirk on his face sitting up glancing around the room for his clothes.

She let out a laugh but quickly stopped when she realised how much it hurt her head. "Why did you let me keep drinking?" She sighed rubbing her temples with both her index fingers.

Joker scoffed pulling on his shirt. "I tried to stop you but you insisted having a drink with every crew member that entered the bar."

Shepard sighed and rolled off the bed to find her armor. "Set a course for Purgatory, I'm interested in this Jack person." She spoke while pulling on her clothes.

Joker sat watching her get dressed with a smirk on his face, she was so beautiful and last night he made her his, his forever. "Sure thing Commander." He finally answered once she was dressed; he got up off the bed hobbling, but only slightly, towards the elevator.

Shepard couldn't stop the smile on her face from showing, she had loved Joker from the first moment she met him, much to Kaiden and Liara's distress; she took his cap which he had left before and placed it on her head letting it shade her eyes from the light. "EDI… Can you let Dr Chakwas know I'm on my way?" She called out stepping into the elevator.

"Of course, Shepard." EDI's voice replied just as the elevator door shut firmly.

The elevator doors swung open revealing deck three she remembered that Dr. Chakwas' office was just around behind the elevator to the right, her head pounded as she stepped out of the elevator making her way towards the Medical bay. "Ah Shepard, is there something wrong?" The old doctor asked from out the front of the bay with her arms across her chest, stern look on her face.

Shepard flashed a grin. "I have a really bad… worse ever actually, but a really bad hangover." She sighed stopping in front of her old friend from the first Normandy.

"Ah yes, I heard the crew talking about it." She stopped for a moment to move aside to point the Commander to come in. "I also heard that you and our faithful pilot spent the whole night inseparable."

Shepard felt her cheeks grow hot causing her to pull Joker's hat down more over her face. "I was happy to see him again."

Dr. Chakwas smiled at her in her flushed state, she had known that the two had feelings for each other back on the old Normandy. "I will give you something for the hangover, Alyssa, but it will take a while to kick in fully."

"_Commander, we will be docking in five minutes." _Joker's voice came through the ship bringing a smile to her face instantly.

"Careful Commander." Dr. Chakwas smiled.

She quickly gathered herself before reaching to her ear piece. _"Garrus, Miranda get ready to go." _Although Miranda came off as a bitch, Alyssa couldn't help her liking of the Cerberus dog. "Thanks again Doc." She smiled before making her way towards the airlock.

Once she had reached the airlock the two were waiting for her, they noticed their commanders' new headgear and Miranda smirked. "It suits you, Commander."

She glanced up at Joker's hat before clearing her throat. "I want this to be over quickly, my head hurts."

"It's just a pick up, right?" Garrus mused placing his M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle on his back.

Shepard nodded her head putting her M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle onto her back along with her M-6 Carnifex, M-4 Shuriken and M-100 Grenade Launcher. "But you know when it has something to do with me, something always goes wrong."

"The Illusive man assured me the payment had gone through." Miranda spoke up folding her arms across her busty chest.

Shepard sigh upon hearing Joker connect the Normandy to the jail ship. "Let's hope so, I feel like shit."

"_You're good to go, Commander."_

Just as she suspected they had turned on her, so of course she had to fight her way to Jack then fight their way after Jack who had been let lose, along with all the other criminals onboard. She and Garrus had a competition to see who could snipe the most crims and/or mercs and even in her hung-over state she still beat Garrus.

The ship was going down thanks to Jack and they needed to get off, they caught up to the bold woman with tattoos who was waiting for them, arms folded, scowl on her face.

"Jack? I need you for a mission." Shepard said putting her gun back onto her back, Miranda and Garrus kept theirs firmly on her keeping Shepard protected.

"You fuckers are Cerberus, I'm not fucking going anywhere with you." She spat back looking Miranda up and down with a scowl.

Shepard felt her stomach summersault feeling the sickness over come her. "I say we knock her out and drag her on board." Garrus said keeping his gun line on her head, Miranda chuckled at that.

Shepard groaned bending over to put her hands on her knees. "We aren't going to hit her but fuck if she doesn't come with us she'll just go down with this ship. We have the only way off."

Jack stared at her with angry eyes. "I'll make you a deal, Shepard right?" Shepard nodded in reply still bent over. "I bet that Cerberus ship has a lot of Cerberus data."

"You've got to be kidding if you think I'll let you go through them." Miranda butted in with a disgusted tone.

"Shut the fuck up! Who are you? Some Cerberus cheerleader?" Jack snapped back, a light blue glow forming around her.

"_Ah Shepard, you need to move it this ship is going down." _Joker's voice was heard into all their earpieces.

"You've got to be kidding you psychotic bitch."

"Shut up both of you! I'm sick of being on this ship!" She paused for a moment; all eyes were firmly placed on her. She turned slightly and threw up making a god awful noise. "Nope… just sick." She murmured while Garrus gently rubbed her back.

"You right Shepard?" He asked sweetly bending down a little too look into her eyes.

She nodded before turning back to Jack. "You can have all-access to the data."

"But Shepard-"

"No butt's. Are you with us, Jack?"

"What are we still doing standing here?" Jack grunted making her way towards the Normandy.

"I hope you know what your doing, Shepard." Miranda growled angrily before quickly making her way to the Normandy as well.

Garrus chuckled causing a vibration to run through them, Shepard looked up at him with a puzzled look. "What?"

"It's nothing, Shepard." He answered placing his talons around her waist to help her get back towards the ship.

The two quickly boarded the ship and Joker pulled away from the flaming ship before it took the Normandy down with it. Shepard groaned as Garrus pulled her out of the air lock and towards the elevator. "You right, Commander?" Joker's voice was heard behind them.

Garrus stopped walking and turned around so Shepard could reply to their pilot. "Drank too much is all." She answered sending him a smile.

Even though he was at the cockpit he could still see the smile she sent but he could also see Garrus holding her and he couldn't help the jealous feeling in the pit of his gut even though he knew the two had been close friends ever since they met on C-Sec. "Do you want to go to Dr. Chakwas?"

"No it's alright; Garrus is just going to drop me off in my room." She answered.

"Commander Shepard." A perky voice called out from next to the galaxy map.

Shepard felt the wave of sickness wash over her again and clenched onto Garrus tightly. "Yes?"

"I'm Kelly Chambers, you might remember me from last night?" Shepard raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Oh… well you have a message from Councillor Anderson at your private terminal."

As soon as Kelly finished speaking Shepard bent over and threw up again almost violently, Joker quickly made his way towards her while Garrus rubbed her back. "I think I might go for a sleep." She murmured looking down at the mess she had just made.

Joker placed her other arm over his shoulder. "Let's go then." He said to Garrus who nodded in reply.

"Jeff…" She said queasily turning her head to look at him. "Set a course for the Citadel then let the crew go on shore until I'm up."

"Sure thing Commander." Joker replied sending her one of his famous lopsided smiles she had grown to love.

"Hey Joker…" She said again as soon as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yes Commander?"

"Did I really meet Kelly last night?"

"She tried hitting on you."

"Did you stop her?"

"From what I heard, he did." Garrus' husky voice answered for him with a smirk directed at their pilot.

The two males put her into bed before going off to do their duties, Joker had to fly to the Citadel and Garrus went back to looking for upgrades to do to the ship. The rest of the day passed in a breeze and Shepard stayed asleep, Joker had sent Dr. Chakwas up to check on her but she assured him she would most likely be up in the morning.

* * *

By the time morning had come Shepard had awoken and instantly made her way down to see Joker at the cockpit, she still felt slightly nauseous but quickly shrugged it off, she was still wearing Joker's favourite cap which she was proud of. Once she entered Joker's little piece of the ship she walked up to him and ran her fingers along his arm startling him. "Just me." She said with a grin taking the chair next to his, he had specifically put one in just for her.

Joker smiled looking at her sitting next to him with his cap still on facing backwards; she looked so dam cute in it. "Finally decided not slack off?"

She shrugged effortlessly. "I figured the galaxy needed me too much."

"Crew's ready when you are."

"Suppose' I should go speak to Anderson." She sighed out running her hand through her light brown hair. _"Miranda and Garrus meet me at the airlock." _She called out through the ship grinning at Joker.

"Not that I'd say anything bad about Miranda, cause well I like to live, but do you really like her?"

"It's just to go to the meeting. Beside it'll be good to have my XO with me." She got up off the chair before placing either hand onto his chair arms; she moved her face closer to his before gently kissing his lips. "I'm keeping the hat." She smirked before exiting the cockpit.

Joker sat in the ship and waited for her return hoping she wouldn't come back angry but as soon as he heard them enter he heard her yelling. "Stupid fucking Council, did they forget I saved their ass? You were there when I did it!"

"Yes I was." Garrus replied letting out a sigh with it.

She growled practically fuming. "They better hope I never see them other then as a hologram other wise BAM!" She hissed taking her guns off her back and away into her locker.

Garrus chuckled causing his mandibles to move. "You had your chance to kill them, Shepard."

"Don't remind me!" She yelled walking towards the elevator in an angered way. "Joker! Set a course for Illium!" She reached to her ear piece. _"Once we are there Zaeed and Jack be ready."_ The doors of the elevator snapping shut just as she finished speaking.

"That bad?" Joker called out to Garrus who was still standing in view shaking his head at her.

"I think they are the only people who can make her feel like all she had done was for nothing, they even almost wanted her for treason."

She had stayed in her room until they had reached their destination, the three left in hopes of recruiting the Justicar and by the time they had returned with Samara it had been two days. Shepard didn't come in to see him instead she went to bed and didn't wake up for a good couple of hours which let the crew wonder around Illium, so no one really complained.

* * *

The next four weeks passed quickly. Shepard had been scanning planets for resources to help them upgrade the ship or getting to know her crew a little more and if she didn't retire to bed after that she would spend her time watching Joker fly the Normandy or eating. They had also just finished their mission to Korlus and although they didn't get the Krogan they were hoping for they had acquired a 'pure' Krogan instead which was currently in the cargo bay still in its tube unawakened. She had been feeling sick every morning more then normal but chose to ignore it for she had things to do.

"How do you think we are going so far?" She asked Joker while she sat curled up in the co-pilots seat.

"Your picking up some real weirdo's Ally, they all seem to have issues that you will most likely have to deal with before we go on this suicide mission."

"The illusive man has asked to see you in The Communications Room, Shepard." EDI spoke popping up at Joker's left.

Shepard let out a loud groan. "What the fuck does he want?"

"I do not know, Shepard, Miss Chambers asked me to tell you." EDI answered before disappearing once again.

Shepard got up off the chair giving Joker a quick kiss on the cheek before strolling down the hallway and towards the Communications Room, she hated seeing the Illusive Man but he hardly ever wanted to talk unless it was important.

Joker waited for instructions. That seemed to be all he would do when she wasn't around, waiting. He didn't notice her walk in. "Joker set a course for Horizon..."

He almost jumped out of his skin at her sudden voice; he turned around to look at her. She seemed slightly paler then normal and some how she looked guilty. "Ally? What's wrong?"

She felt nauseous and light headed, why was she feeling so guilty? "Kaidan's there…"

Joker let out a low growl without even meaning too, Kaiden had told her he loved her just before Joker confessed his complete love for humanities golden-girl. He took it pretty bad and refused to talk to her unless needed too and she had always felt guilty when it came to Kaidan Alanko. "Setting course for Horizon."

She nodded wide-eyed before reaching for her earpiece. _"Garrus and Mordin be ready to go once we land. Mordin have you found something to protect us from the swarms?"_

"_Affirmative, Commander. Should protect us."_

Joker looked across at her while she stood there in silence staring at nothing. "Ally… Stop worrying."

"I'm not…" She answered continuing to stare. "How long?"

"Should be there soon, Commander."

"Ready to go, Shepard." Garrus spoke from the entrance of the cockpit.

Joker listened intently to their mission, the collectors were some strong bastards but they had managed to almost destroy the ship before it took off from the small colony, but they were too late to save anyone.

"Shit." Shepard sighed upon seeing the ship escape them. "I didn't want it to end this way. I did what I could."

"You did more then most, Shepard." Garrus spoke up in a reassuring tone.

"Shepard? I know that name…" The mechanic that had just had a go at her for not stopping the ship and saving his friend spoke turning around to face her. "Sure I remember you. You're some type of big Alliance Hero."

"Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. First human Spectre. Savoir of the Citadel." Shepard felt herself stop being as her head snapped to look at were the voice was coming from. Kaidan…He stopped right in front of her. "You're in the presence of a legend, Delan. And a ghost."

The mechanic said something but Alyssa wasn't listening her eyes were glued on Kaidan, his on her. He moved right up to her, eyes never leaving hers until he pulled her into a large hug. "I thought you were dead, Alyssa. We all did."

The hug lasted a moment before he pulled away, Alyssa stared at him. "Kaiden… It's been too long…"

"That's all you have to say? You show up after two years and just act like nothing happened?" He took a step towards her. "I loved you. Thinking you were dead tore me apart. How could you have put me through that? You didn't even let me know you were alive."

"I was dead." She replied folding her arms across her chest. "Cerberus rebuilt me."

He instantly took four steps back. "You're with Cerberus now? Garrus too? … I can't believe the reports were right!"

Garrus glared at him. "So you already knew?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not _with_ Cerberus, we want the same things but I don't answer to them." She defended herself quickly.

"Are you sure about that? You turned you back on everything we believed in. You betrayed the Alliance. You betrayed me."

"There was _nothing_ between us Kaidan." She snapped angrily. How dare he call her a traitor? "I told you back on Illos that I loved someone else."

Kaidan face turned even angrier and Garrus felt the need to step closer to her side. "Yes I heard from the Alliance that he had joined Cerberus too. How could you fall in love with the flyboy, the one who killed yo-"

It seemed to happen so fast, Alyssa had moved towards him at lightning speed raising her hand and balling it into a fist before bringing it down onto his face, punching him so hard he stumbled backwards. "Shut the fuck up Kaidan!"

Once he had regained his balance he quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at her, Garrus and Mordin ran right to her side, pointing their guns right back at him. "Kaidan you're letting your emotions take over. You're not seeing the bigger picture." Garrus growled holding Alyssa with his free talon while gun still pointed.

"Maybe. But at least I'm not a traitor and turning my back on the alliance." He growled slowly taking his gun down.

"_Joker, send a shuttle to pick us up. I'm sick of this colony."_ She spoke to Joker sending a glare to Kaidan. "And yes Kaidan, I picked the flyboy over you. I love him." And with that she turned to meet the shuttle, Garrus and Mordin following after her quickly.

All the anger she had built up had caused pain run through her abdomen she grabbed onto her stomach and let out a groan, Garrus caught on and quickly scooted over to her in the shuttle they were in. "You okay, Shepard?"

"My stomach hurts." She answered bending over herself in pain.

"Shepard. Have you been sick in the morning?" Mordin asked eyes twitching quickly.

She looked up at him from her bent over position with a confused look on her face. "I have actually."

"When was last intercourse?" Mordin asked causing both Garrus and Shepard stiffen.

A blush ran hot across her cheeks. "A month or so ago?... Why?"

"You have been sleeping a lot. Eating more. Possible you are pregnant." Mordin answered tone unchanging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! This is chapter three! I hope you enjoy reading it and keep up with the reviewing! Because I really love getting reviews!**

**Big thank you to Alyiria, Kat, Lana, iTestedGarrussReach and Lindsay you guys are totally awesome and I love your faces!  
Also a thank you too Shepard is a Pikachu, Little Bunny Lost, Lindsay123, Uhlextric and Zqwetjan for adding my story to their alerts!**

**I really do appreciate it guys and I will keep updating if you guys keep reviewing and liking it!**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Shepard looked at the Salarian doctor with a confused look. "I… What?"

"All signs indicate to it, Shepard." Mordin replied looking between Garrus and Shepard.

Garrus turned to look at his best friend. "Shepard?"

Suddenly everything began to click in her mind, the being tired all the time, the feeling sick in the mornings, the craving of food almost _all_ the time. "I…" She couldn't think her mind was racing too fast; all of a sudden she lent forward and threw up. Garrus quickly put his hand on her back once more while she threw up what she needed too. "Oh god… I … You two don't say anything to anyone until I talk to Dr. Chakwas…"

"Of course Shepard." Mordin replied sending her a reassuring smile.

Garrus had his arm around her in a sort of protective way. "If… if you are, Shepard…?"

"Yes it would be Joker's." She answered slowly and in disbelief.

The shuttle returned to the Normandy and the group made their way out of it, she made a mental note to ask someone to clean it before they went out again. The three walked through the air lock and onto the bridge. "Ally?" Joker's voice called causing her heart to flutter.

"Not a word." She warned towards the other two before making her way towards the handsome pilot.

She walked into the cockpit trying to push out the thoughts of her being pregnant. He was all that mattered right now and she quickly made her way over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and carefully pulled herself on top of him. "Don't listen to that prick, you're not a traitor."

She sighed while she buried her face into the crease of his neck. "I punched him."

"I heard." He smirked wrapping his arms tightly around her; he had to be careful because she was heavier with her armor on. "I heard everything that the prick said."

She smiled against his neck taking in his scent, oh how she missed his scent. It was a scent so unique she couldn't even describe it. "Everyone moved on… Tali moved on… Liara move on, she is working for the Shadow broker of all people! Kaidan clearly move on that was made very clear when he pull his gun on me."

"He pulled his gun on you?" He growled making her laugh at the vibrations his throat made against her cheek.

She thought for a moment. "Just after I punched him but don't worry Garrus and Mordin had my back in a second… but my point is… they all moved on and left me chasing after them… Was I really that easy to leave?"

"I couldn't move on." He answered letting her hear the emotion in his voice.

She lifted her head up slightly so she could look in his eyes. "Thank you for that…"

Joker smirked at her and she loved it, she lifted her left hand and ran it gently down his cheek feeling the prickles from his stubble. "What kind of solider goes for the cripple flyboy?"

She let out a humble laugh gently pulling his face down to her lightly touching her lips to his. "Me." She smiled before pulling him into a deeper kiss, opening her mouth to let his tongue explore her.

A throat cleared uncomfortably from the doorway. Shepard broke the kiss and lent her head back enough to catch a glimpse of the Cerberus cheerleader, heh, she liked that name. "Sorry to disturb you, Shepard but when you have a moment I'd like to speak to you."

"You can speak to me now." She replied carefully pulling herself out of Joker's grasp making sure she didn't break anything. "My room. Tonight." She whispered into his ear before curling her tongue around his ear lobe. She teased for a second before slowly following after Miranda.

"_Joker set a course or Illium… Again…"_ Shepard's voice sighed through the ship and he couldn't help but smile upon hearing it.

She was an amazing person who always put others well-being above her own, she was funny, sweet, caring, loving, loyal but she could also be quick to defend herself or sometimes even hot-headed. Not to mention how beautiful she was. He even found her obsessive ranting cute. His thoughts of her quickly made him think back to when he had first told her he loved her.

_

* * *

Shepard sat curled in the co-pilot's chair looking through a datapad, they were on their way towards Illos and Joker felt so relived she wasn't with anyone. "You know, if we survive this I really want a big bar of chocolate."_

"_Yeah I'll keep that in mind." Joker snorted taking a quick glance at her._

_She was bit her bottom lip in boredom having gone through the datapad for the fifth time. "Yeah maybe we could go together sometime."_

_Joker stiffened instantly. "With me?"_

"_Yes with you." She replied in that tone of hers when she was being patronizing. "Who else?"_

"_Kaidan?" _

_A frown formed on her face instantly before turning to him to send a glare. "Kaidan? Honestly?"_

"_Well gee, Ally, I don't know, why would someone like you choose the crippled flyboy?"_

_She turned her attention fully on him placing the datapad down onto the bench in front of her. "Excuse me?"_

"_The great Commander Alyssa Shepard would not return the feelings of a flyboy."_

"_And what are those feelings exactly?"_

_He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, it was now or never. "Love."_

"_You love me?"_

"_I love you Alyssa. I have ever since that day I met you."_

_Alyssa couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips and Joker felt himself die a little. "It's about time, Joker!"_

_"What?"_

"_I love you too…"_

* * *

"So yeah turns out she has a twin sister and we have to save her." He realised Shepard was back in her normal seat and speaking to him about what she had just spoken to Miranda about. "What do you think of our team so far?"

Joker thought for a moment. "Well it looks like Garrus has finally worked that stick out of his ass, but now he's beating bad guys to death with it." He smiled upon hear Alyssa laugh loudly. "I'm not stupid enough to say anything about Jack. Jacob's too nice a guy for the amount of ways he knows how to kill people."

"He used to be part of the Alliance… We are like the Alliance deportees…" Shepard smiled leaning back into the comfortable chair.

"Oh hey have you woken up that Krogan yet?" Joker asked suddenly making her sit up right.

"No I haven't…" A smirk came to her face. "I might just go to the cargo bay…"

"Shepard, that is not yet wise." EDI's blue orb popped up in her normal spot in the cockpit.

Shepard rolled her eyes getting up off the chair. "I'll be fine." She said before grinning and making her way towards the elevator.

"Take a gun." Joker called out after her glancing over his shoulder.

She waved around her pistol that was in her left hand over her shoulder before placing it back into one of her back holders. He let out a chuckle before turning back around in his chair. "Mr. Moreau, you shouldn't encourage Shepard."

"I'm not." Joker scoffed turning his attention back to flying to Illium.

"Logging you out Mr. Moreau." EDI spoke then her blue orb disappeared.

A good ten minutes had passed and Joker was almost at Illium. He hadn't heard from Shepard and was started getting a little worried, that was until she plonked herself back down onto her chair rubbing her throat. "Krogan's… All fists and no brains. His names Grunt."

He glanced at her while she rubbed the colouring bruise. "What happened?"

She let out a laugh making a smile appear on his face. "He wasn't happy when I woke him up and pinned me up against the wall by my throat… We spoke and worked something out which was good cause' my gun was in his gut." She flashed a grin sinking back into the chair. "We might save Miranda's sister and recruit Thane tomorrow. I'm tired." That statement made her stiffen reminding her about what Mordin had said in the shuttle.

Joker caught on to her whole body stiffening. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. No nothing. Just a little more pain then I was expecting." She turned to Joker with a smile. "I'm going to get killed for this." She reached over Joker to talk though the ship. _"Jack and Miranda be ready to go when we dock."_

"You want to be killed taking those two together?"

She shrugged with an evil smirk on her face. "I need some entertainment."

"Shepard!" Miranda's voice scowled from the entrance to the cockpit.

Shepard shook her head. "Right on time." She winked to Joker before pushing herself up off the chair. "Is something wrong?"

"You have got to be kidding if you think I'm letting that bitch near my sister."

"Fuck off cheerleader." Jack retorted from behind. "If she's anything like you, bitch, who would want to meet her?"

"Says the psychotic bitch."

"Do you really want to go there, Cheerleader?" Jack growled as a blue charge went through her body.

Miranda growl while her body began to charge as well, Shepard had swapped glances with Joker. "Enough! Both of you. I happen to like both of you and I want the two of you on this mission! So get over it for now! If you don't like it, get off my ship."

The two girls growled at each other but their charges slowly began to fade. "Alright Shepard." Miranda spoke first, eyes still glaring at Jack.

"Fucking Cerberus." Jack mumbled but loud enough for Miranda to hear.

"Keep that anger for the mercs. Hell they'd sure die fast if you pictured them as each other." She sent Joker a loving smile then followed the two girls towards the airlock to gear up.

Joker listened to their mission as per usual. He couldn't help but laugh every time Jack would kill something and say 'Fuck cheerleader you've died a few times.' Then when Miranda would kill something she commented 'You've died more bitch.' Shepard sighed loudly head shotting mercs through her sniper rifle. 'Look I've killed you both more times then I care to count.' Finally the mission had finished and Miranda's sister was safe. It took some convincing by Shepard but Miranda introduced herself to her sister and she was given the rest of the afternoon off to spend time with her. Jack and Shepard made it back onto the ship and Shepard instantly went into Joker. _"This is Commander Shepard; you have shore-leave until tomorrow morning while Miranda is on Illium."_

"So was it worth taking the two of them together?" Joker asked leaning back onto his chair while she made her way towards him.

"You. Me. My room. Now." She said seductively leaning in on his chair bringing her face inches from his. He felt himself harden instantly from the tone of her voice and the look she was giving him. He had never seen someone give him the look she was giving him right now. "I need you." She whispered giving a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. "…I want you…" She added moved down his neck leaving a tail of kisses. "Want me too…"

He placed his hand around the back of her neck pulling her in for a kiss. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly and he knew she wanted him just as much. She gently pulled him up out of the chair with her lips still attached to his. He pushed her up against the controls letting his tongue wrestle hers taking in her sweet taste, they hadn't done anything since that night she took him out drinking.

She pulled out of the kiss with a smile on her lush red lips; she took a hold of his hand and led him towards the elevator. Joker noticed the smirks he received from the crew they passed and he smirked smugly in return. Who wouldn't? He had thee Alyssa Shepard in love with him and they all knew it.

They entered her room and Shepard instantly removed her armor, it was heavy and uncomfortable to move in. Joker watched her move out of her armor, stumbling over it and crashing onto the bed. "Smooth." He smirked looking at her.

"Shut up." She laughed rolling onto her back looking at him staring at her from the doorway.

He stared at her on the bed. Her hair sprawled out around her and she was in matching black lace undies and bra. Her bright blue eyes were staring right back into his green ones and he felt his heart jump. He truly loved her.

"Why are you still over there?" She smiled sweetly.

He suddenly felt nervous all over again, last time he had the help of alcohol but this time he was on his own. He moved towards her, eyes never leaving her amazing body that he wanted to claim all over again. He carefully climbed onto the bed and on top of her warm body, pinning her underneath him. She looked up at him and he instantly placed his lips onto hers, he couldn't get enough of her taste.

He reluctantly broke the kiss and carefully kissed down her jaw line then down her neck. A moan escaped her lips while he made his way down to her chest taking her nipple into his mouth material from the bra and all. Her back arched into him letting his hands slide around her back and unclip her bra slowly pulling the bra up over her arms and finally discarding it on the floor.

He went back to her nipple teasingly licking it with his tongue taking the other one in between his index finger and thumb. Moans escaped from Shepard's lips making Joker harden even more letting him rub his bludge against her crouch.

Shepard grabbed onto his shirt and tugged at it until he let her pull it off for him. He let his eyes run over her half naked body, her breasts were perfect and he could have sworn they were bigger then the last time he had seen them.

He slowly pulled down her underwear kissing down her smooth legs as he went. She smiled while he discarded them onto the floor and kissed his way back up her legs. She gasped and arched her back when his lips reached her sensitive spot, she smelt amazing and it lured him to want more of her.

She slowly spread her legs to let him have what he wanted. His tongue gently licked her clit tasting her juices. "Jeff…" She moaned balling her hands into fists around her sheets.

He lapped up her juices while she squirmed in pleasure; he ran his index finger across her opening before gently sinking it into her. She gasped again while his finger moved slowly in and out of her and his tongue worked on her clit. He placed a second finger into her feeling her wetness and heat clench around his fingers making him pump his fingers faster.

He could hear her moans while he sunk a third finger into her keeping his pace teasingly fast, he felt her tighten around his finger and arch her back crying out in pleasure releasing her juice all over his fingers. He positioned himself on top of her and kissed her passionately letting her taste her sweet taste.

Then without warning he plunged his throbbing cock deep inside her, feeling her every inch. "Fuck!" She moaned wrapping her arms around his shoulders adjusting around him.

He set his pace feeling her tightness around his cock while she moved with his thrusts perfectly, her nails dug into his shoulders the faster his pace got. She sucked and kissed along his neck moaning against it making him closer to reaching his climax. "Fuck, Ally." He groaned giving her long hard strokes watching her breasts bounce with their moment.

She grinded her body against his thrusts feeling her clit being stimulated against his pelvic bone, she pulled him closer to her moaning into his ear nibbling on it gently. He felt her tighten around him and knew she was close so he quickened his speed pounding into her. "Jeff!" She screamed clenching onto him tightly Cumming for the second time.

She pulled his face onto hers kissing him passionately while he continue to pump her until he gave one last hard thrust deep into her releasing his seed. "Ally…"

He rolled off her breathing heavily, although Cerberus had upgraded his legs it was still a work out making love to her. She smiled turning her head to look at him her breathing heavy as well. "You're amazing you know?" He let out a laugh trying to get his breathing to a regular pace again she rolled over to her stomach and placed her arm across his chest. "But I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

They had made love three more times before Joker had fallen asleep which made her smile. She couldn't sleep her mind was stuck on her tummy, she unconsciously put her hand to rest on her belly, she sighed taking another glance at Joker and her mind wondered to how his reaction would be if she was.

She pulled herself up off the bed and quickly chanced into a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top, she had bought new clothes for casual wear. She didn't want any Cerberus logos on her clothes unless she had too, Cerberus didn't own her! She owned them.

She made her way into the elevator but as soon as her eyes set on which floor to head to she froze. "Shepard, Dr. Chakwas has requested to see you." The blue orbed popped up next to her causing her to jump in surprise.

"Of course she has." She sighed watching the elevator doors shut closing the vision of her room and of Joker.

The elevators seemed to snap open as fast as they had closed and she hesitatingly made her way towards the Medical bay. She saw Dr. Chakwas waiting for her out front of the bay and she didn't look happy. "Shepard, Mordin expressed his concern about your-"

"Please can we talk in the med bay?" She interrupted quickly rushing passed the doctor and into the room she was standing in front of.

Dr Chakwas sighed but followed in after her Commander. Her arms were folded across her chest while her eyes stared at Shepard who was sitting on one of the beds. "You didn't see fit to come see me straight away?"

Shepard felt like she was a child again being yelled at by her mother. No. Her mother would be slightly scarier. "I was busy…"

"You were too busy to find out if you really are pregnant?" The words made her stomach summersault.

"It wouldn't matter; I'm still going on this suicide mission." She answered keeping her eyes firmly planted on the ground.

"I know that Shepard, but you would have to take extra care if you are."

She looked up at the doctor with wide eyes. "I… I… I was on my way down."

"Shepard we need to know."

"I know that." She snapped in an irritated tone. "That's why I'm here."

She placed her hand onto Shepard's back reassuringly before taking her towards the back of the medical bay so she could run some tests. It had taken a good half an hour to finish all the tests she needed to run but she made Shepard sit and wait for the results. "Well Shepard… It seems you are four weeks and three days pregnant."

She stayed silent staring blankly at nothing she had heard what she said but she couldn't quiet process it in her head. She was one month and three days into her pregnancy. Her pregnancy. "EDI… Can you ask Garrus to come to the Med Bay?"

EDI's blue orb popped up. "Of course Shepard." She answered. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Why Garrus?" The doctor asked studying the much shaken Shepard.

Shepard's eyes followed up to her eyes. "He was in the shuttle when Mordin said that I most likely was… He's my best friend. It's easier to tell him then Joker."

Garrus rushed into the Med Bay with panicked eyes. "Shepard, is something wrong?"

She stayed silent while she got off the bed and walked up to him throwing her arms around his shoulders. "I am pregnant." Her voice was barely audible to humans' ears but as a Turian he heard her perfectly.

He wrapped his arms around her gripping onto her tighter then he realised with his talons. "Does he know?"

She shook her head unaware that Garrus had gripped her arms so tight she had started to bleed. "Garrus." Dr. Chakwas called out noticing what he was doing.

"Huh?" He asked turning to look at the doctor.

"You might need to let go." She said simply pointing towards her arms which were now bleeding.

"Shit, sorry Shepard!" Garrus instantly pulled his arms up either side of him.

She looked down at it as Dr. Chakwas quickly attended to her wounds. "I didn't even notice… Don't worry… I don't want you to tell anyone… Not yet…"

"What about Joker?" Dr. Chakwas asked rubbing Medi-gel into Shepard's fore arms.

She stared at nothing once again, face blank. What about Joker? She placed her hand onto her stomach lightly rubbing across it. "I'll tell him… Soon…"

"Shepard…"

"I will I just need to do so when I'm ready… I think I might head back to bed… Thank you for coming so quick Garrus." She didn't wait for an answer as she quickly left the Medi Bay and practically flew towards the Elevator.

Her mind was racing. She didn't know what to do. She knew she had to tell him but she didn't know how. She wasn't ready yet. The elevator doors swung open revealing Joker still fast asleep on the bed. She felt a smile cross her face while she looked at him sleeping peacefully. "I can't tell you yet…" She whispered pressing to go down to deck two, elevator doors shutting quickly once more.

She made her way towards the cockpit. The ship was quiet because most had gone to bed for the night and the Normandy was firmly docked at Illium, she sat down in Joker's pilot chair and looked around. "EDI?"

The blue orb popped up to her left instantly. "Yes Shepard?"

"Has Miranda returned to the ship yet?" She asked leaning back into Joker's chair, she wasn't sure if it was a bad thing that he's chair smelt like him but it made her happy.

"Yes Shepard. Miss Lawson is currently in her office."

"Can you ask her to the cockpit?" She asked looking at the orb in the corner of her eye. She needed a female to talk to and although she got along with Jack just as much as Miranda she had a feeling Jack wasn't one to talk about this kind of thing.

"Of course Shepard."

She nodded while the blue orb disappeared and waited for Miranda to join her. She traced her fingertips lightly up and down the chair's arms. Miranda took the co-pilots chair and turned it too look at Shepard. "EDI told me you asked for me Shepard?"

"I did." Shepard answered keeping her eyes firmly on her fingertips.

Miranda studied her for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…" She took a deep breath and turned to look at her XO. "Miranda I'm pregnant."

Miranda's eyes widened in surprise but kept her composure. "How far along are you?"

"One month and three days."

"I'm assuming its 'Joker's'."

"That would be accurate."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No I only just found out."

Miranda thought for a moment. "Are you keeping it?"

"Of course I am. That's assuming we survive the suicide mission."

"… So you aren't backing out of the mission?"

Shepard scoffed. "Of course not! If I don't do this no one else will fucking stand up to do it."

"… That's good to hear."

"Miranda?"

Her XO looked up at her meeting her bright blue eyes to her icy ones. "Yes Shepard?"

"How do I tell him?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! This is of course chapter four! I really love reading your reviews!**

**A big thank you to iTestedGarrussReach, KMN91, Kat, (noname), Alyiria, Lana, JokerFan and Princess-Raven-Dark! Thank you all for taking the time to review this story! I love that you do that and it really does make my day!**

**Also thank you too dabrain200 for faving**

**And thank you too soundlessdust and Raydis for the Alerts **

**You guys really are awesome and I give you all a big hug.**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Miranda looked at her Commander with a blank expression. "I haven't had much experience in that category, Shepard."

Shepard pulled a face that showed exactly what she was about to say. "Clearly."

"But Alyssa." This caught her full attention. She was only used to Garrus, Joker and Dr. Chakwas calling her by her first name. "Getting it over and done with would be the best option."

Shepard groaned loudly lounging sloppily back onto Joker's chair. "I can't just ignore it?"

"He may not be good at anything other then flying but I think he would catch on eventually, Shepard." Miranda replied seriously staring at her with a frown.

Shepard cracked up into laughter at that. "Oh Miranda! God!" She laughed out putting her arms across her stomach. "I wasn't being serious about ignoring it!"

Miranda stared at her, frown still firmly on her face. "I don't think I will ever understand you, Shepard."

Shepard snorted. "My mother said the same thing to me when I was ten."

"Your mother, she was a Commander too, correct?"

She nodded rocking the chair side to side. "I've grown up on ships all my life." She paused and ran her hand over her stomach. "If we survive this I would only want that life for my child if you guys stayed with me. I love you all so much already. Regardless of our occasional arguments or difference, which in a way gives me hope for the last few people we need to pick up."

"Does your mother know you're alive?"

"I think she sent me a message but I don't really know. I don't read my messages that often."

"…Shepard?"

She stopped rocking the chair and looked at Miranda. "Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me with my sister. I really appreciate it… I don't hate you as much as I thought I would."

Shepard smiled at her. "Well thanks Miranda."

Miranda's features softened and Shepard could have sworn she was smiling humbily. "I didn't think you'd be up to the task… but based on what I've seen… We might actually do this."

* * *

Joker awoke stretching himself out and let loose a yawn. He turned to look at his beautiful girl until he realised she wasn't there. He sat up and looked around the room. "EDI?"

"Yes Mr. Moreau?" The blue orb popped up at her name being called.

"Where is Alyssa?" He asked carefully picking up his clothes off the floor and pulling them on.

"Shepard is in the cockpit, Mr. Moreau; she has been there with Miss Lawson all night." EDI answered.

Joker raised an eyebrow making his way towards the elevator which opened upon his arrival he rode the elevator down to deck two then made his way towards the cockpit. He entered to see her asleep on his chair with Miranda asleep in the co-pilots chair; he smiled to himself upon seeing the site. He bent down in front of his girl and carefully brushed her hair out of her face. "Hey beautiful." He smirked upon seeing her open her eyes.

She groaned cracking her neck and letting out a stretch. "I fell asleep?"

"You and the cheerleader." Joker answered pointing over towards the sleeping XO. "She almost looks like she couldn't kill you."

Shepard smiled at the girl she had spent the night talking too before turning her eyes on her favourite person aboard the ship. Her heart began pounding so hard it felt like it was going to rip out of her skin. "Jeff… I need to talk to you…"

"Is this the breakup talk?" A frown folded on his face and she couldn't help letting out a laugh.

"Of course not." She smiled taking a hold of his hand into her own. "It's… Well you see…"

"Shepard." EDI's blue self popped up next to the two. Thank god.

"Yes EDI?"

"Mordin Solus has asked me to ask you to come see him as soon as possible."

"Oh. Sure. Looks like I'll tell you later, Joker." She smiled softly at him getting up off his chair.

"…Coward…" Miranda said in a low voice but loud enough for her to hear as she passed her.

"Shut up." She hissed leaving the room and making her way towards the Salarian.

She made her way across the bridge and towards the lab where Mordin would spend most his days when he wasn't on a mission with Shepard. She entered the room causing the Salarian to turn to face her instantly, his alien features pulling into a smile. "Ah. Shepard. Glad you could come so soon."

Shepard placed her right hand up and shook it. "No problem at all, Mordin."

"Dr. Chakwas told me. As I already confirmed. I assured her these were good. Made them myself." He handed her a datapad with information about a pill. She looked down at it with a crease folding on her brow. "It helps protect baby. Is like vitamins that you humans need. Should have come to me before intercourse. Would have given 'the talk.'"

Shepard cracked a smile at the Salarian. "I had 'the talk' when I was twelve."

"Obviously didn't stick. Might have needed a review." His eyes twitched quicker the faster he spoke and Shepard had grown to love the Salarian.

"Thank you for this, Mordin. You must have put a lot of work in on this for me."

"I need favour."

"Anything."

"My old assistant, Maelon, has been captured on Tuchanka. Wish to go rescue him if not busy."

"Of course. We just need to do one more thing on Illium but as soon as we are done we will go straight there." She answered keeping her warm smile planted on her face. "In fact I'll go do that now." She smiled making her way out of the lab waving Mordin a goodbye. "EDI?" She called out on the bridge.

"Yes Shepard?"

"Can you patch me through the ship?" She asked making her way towards the elevator.

"Of course Shepard."

"_Jacob and Samara gear up and meet me at the airlock."_

It had taken them a good couple of hours to get to the Assassin because they had to chase him on the job but also because Shepard wanted to help any Salarian's workers that were left locked in the towers after surviving the attacks from the mercs. Jacob had openly flirted with Shepard through out the whole mission which pissed Joker off while he sat in the cockpit and listened.

"I wouldn't worry about Jacob." Miranda's icy voice came from the doorway. Her arms were folded firmly across her chest, eyes securely placed on the pilot.

"Yeah well who said anything about being worried?" Joker replied swinging back around in his chair.

"We all know about the two of you. Frankly I'm impressed you could get her attention." She took a seat down in the co-pilots chair and looked at him. He opened his mouth to retort but she silenced him with a hand gesture. "I just need to know one thing."

"Just one?" He practically growled sarcasm dripping from the words.

"Will you stay with her and do what needs to be done?" She asked keeping her piercing eyes on him.

He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "I will stay here and drive the ship for as long as she needs me and long after?"

Miranda scoffed rising from the seat. "Good enough for now I suppose." She turned sharply on her heels and left the room.

Shepard stepped into the cockpit after spending the whole walk back to the ship mentally psyching herself up to tell him, but of course going with Jacob to the comm. Room to introduce Thane to the ship caused her nerves to set in. She shook herself out hoping the nerves would magically shake out as well before taking another step into the cockpit. "… Joker?"

"Shepard?" EDI's voice popped up once again, just as Joker had turned to look at her.

"For fuck sake what EDI?" She yelled turning to look at the blue orb.

"Grunt is destroying things down in the cargo bay."

"Everybody with their fucking problems!" She hissed turning around and stomping towards the elevator. "What about me? I have problems too!"

Joker watched her rant to herself while she went to her destination; she was so cute when she was angry. But he couldn't help laughing at the crew scrambling out of her way before she turned around and had a go at them.

You didn't mess with an angry Shepard. Ever.

"_Joker set a course for Tuchanka." _He heard her voice call through the radio before a loud crash. _"Jesus Grunt! Why don't you just rip this half off the ship off it'd sure be less noisy!"_

Joker chuckled _"Setting a course for Tuchanka, Commander."_

"_Mordin get ready to leave with Grunt when we dock."_

Once she had finished calming Grunt down she didn't bother going back to Joker, she had lost all her courage in telling him so she just wanted to get out and shoot something. So as soon as they had docked Mordin and Grunt were ready to go with her to figure out their personal problems.

* * *

Shepard had run into Wrex while they were sill in the Krogan area. She had smoothly dodged the guards and ran up into the awaiting Krogan's arms. He had barked orders for his guards to back off while he gave her a squeeze. The two talked for a bit then he had given her information on how to help Mordin and Grunt. She had decided to help Mordin first because there was a live at risk. They had made their way through the waves of strong ass Krogan's before finding what they needed too, Mordin's assistant wasn't in any danger. But Shepard convinced him to do what he thought was right with the data his former assistant had been working on. They made their way back towards the Krogan camp to find that it was already morning; they had spent the whole night fighting.

Shepard yawned while Grunt spoke to the shaman feeling her legs hurt and her back ache. She was tired and her breasts felt too squished in her armor, Mordin watched her as she attempted to wiggle it into fitting her better. "Shepard, is something wrong?"

She looked up at him. "No… no I'm just uncomfortable is all…"

"I'm not sick, I am coming of age." Grunt called out to Shepard while he and the shaman turned to look at the small human.

She let out a sigh of relief. "That's great news Grunt!"

The Shaman explained about the Krogan rite of passage and Shepard quickly said she would be Grunts krantt. Gatatog Uvenk attempted to persuade the Shaman to not let him take it but the Shaman quickly silenced him. Shepard sighed before reaching for her earpiece. _"Looks like we'll be here a few hours longer, Joker."_

"_Gee Commander are you helping everyone on the plant?"_

She let out a laugh turning around to look at Grunt and Mordin. _"Nope just my two complicated boys."_

"_Alright Commander…"_

The three of them made their way towards the testing grounds and began the rite of passage. Shepard pressed the button to begin and after a moment or so a wave of Varren began running towards them. The group took them down with ease and Shepard pressed the button again in her sleepy state. Harvesters flew over them dropping Klixen from either end of the map. Shepard took one side, Grunt took the other and Mordin stood in the middle helping them both.

Shepard felt smug. Her team had taken them down with ease. They worked well together. So well she felt like an unstoppable force. She stood up from the concrete slab she had been crouching behind and walked over to the button and pressed it with the nozzle of her pistol.

She lent against the stairs next to the button while she waited for the next wave to come. Her legs were sore and she was so tired that if she lay down she would fall asleep instantly. She closed her eyes and let out a yawn but regrated it when she felt herself smack hard into the wall behind her.

Her shield was beeping while it quickly deteriorated; she heard the others yelling her name while she hit the floor. She quickly pushed herself off the ground to look down at her armor. The armor was slowly deteriorating that's when she realized it was acid. "Shit!" She said diving for a ground pillar upon seeing another one fly at her.

"Shepard! It's a Thresher Maw!" Grunt called out from his position behind the pillar.

"Mordin! It's burning through my armor!" Shepard called out to the Salarian from her crouched position.

"Try to wipe off with armor from arms. Don't let it touch skin!" Mordin replied stepping out from behind the pillar to shoot at the monster.

"Shield is gone and not coming back." She called out to her two team mates pulling her Collector Particle Beam that she had found back on Horizon off her back. "So it's just my body now." She jumped up and shot the ray directly at the Thresher Maw.

She dived to the floor for the hundredth time in the last Twenty minutes; they had ten minutes left other wise the rite of passage was over for good. She knew she shouldn't be diving to the ground; but she had to avoid the acid. But that last time had got her left arm and it burnt through her armor in no time moving onto her skin. "Shit!" She cried out banging her back on the cement pillar that was protecting her.

"It's almost dead!" Grunt called out to her over the continuous shooting of his weapon.

She held tightly onto her left arm watching the acid burn through her skin. "Take it down!" She yelled pulling out her M-4 Shuriken submachine gun and moving out from behind her protection to shoot at the Thresher Maw.

This was one of the longest battles she had ever been through, this Thresher was a tough son-of-a-bitch with a lot of armor and without the Mako; it was that much harder. Her whole body ached and her arm burned. She was tired and over worked but she had to fight through the pain. She had to kill this bitch and get back onto the Normandy. Or medical attention. Which ever came first.

She pulled out the grenade launched that she squished onto her back and ran into the middle of the 'arena' type area and lined up her shot. "Time to die." She growled shooting the last of the grenades, at the same time she had shot her weapon the Maw spat an acid ball at her.

She watched it hurl towards her too tired to move again. She felt something crash into her side and then she was on the floor. Grunt had tackled her to the ground but turned so that she was on top of him and he was the one to hit the ground.

She breathed heavily letting her body flop to the ground on top of Grunt. "… Thank… thank you Grunt…" She breathed tilting her head back slightly to look at him.

Mordin took her hand and gently helped her up while Grunt pulled himself up off the ground, Mordin looked at her arm. "Shepard. Need to get that taken care of. Medi-Gel just make it worse."

"_How you holding up, Commander?"_

Shepard smiled hearing Joker's voice. She placed her hand up to her ear piece. _"I'm barely holding up. I'm hungry and tired." _She groaned giving her boys a head signal to tell them to move out.

Shepard limped after her two team mates feeling her whole body ache. She noticed Gatatog and a group of Krogan coming towards them and knew that this was only going to end in a fight. Dam. She needed to get Medical attention from Dr. Chakwas.

The next few minutes of her life were a haze. Grunt had been angered with Gatatog's words and attacked the Krogan engaging into a battle against the two teams; regardless of the fact they had more on their side. The battle was quick. Her team worked well together. The Krogan's just went for the kill.

Grunt was speaking to her, she could see it, but she couldn't hear it. Then she felt herself loose all control on reality.

"_Jeff." _The Salarian spoke into the earpiece urgently as Grunt picked up the collapsed Shepard.

"_What?"_

"_Need doctor Chakwas immediately. Shepard has fainted." _

"_What?"_

"_We are heading to the Normandy." _

Joker and doctor Chakwas were waiting for the three at the airlock nervously, but Chakwas could tell Shepard hadn't told him she was pregnant yet. They saw Mordin walk quickly up towards the ship with Grunt following behind him carrying Shepard in his arms. "What happened?" She asked while they entered the ship.

"Long hours out. No food or sleep. Fatigue. Thresher Maw acid in her blood." Mordin replied waving them to move faster.

Doctor Chakwas ran ahead of them towards the Medical Bay to pull out what she needed to stabilize Shepard and the baby. Grunt placed her onto one of the free beds before taking a step back to get out of the doctors and professors way. "Jeff I need you to…" She thought for a moment. She needed to get to Joker out of the room so she could talk to Mordin about the baby. "Get us to… The Citadel. I might need something from there to help." Joker started at her but nodded and quickly left the room to head back to the cockpit. Mordin looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Shepard hasn't told him about the baby yet and I need to make sure it's still alive."

"Shepard's pregnant?" Grunt asked in his deep tone.

"Almost five weeks." Dr. Chakwas answered pulling what remained of her armor off her.

"Must get acid out of her system. Will die otherwise." Mordin spoke staring down at his Commander.

"She'll be okay, Mordin." She answered placing an odd instrument, which the two aliens had never seen before, onto her stomach.

A loud, regulated thumping sound filled their ears causing Grunt to look around and Mordin to stare in wonder. "Baby's heart?" He asked intrigued indeed, eyes shining with interest.

"It's still alive." She spoke letting out a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure if we'd be able to hear it's heart or not but it's beating nicely."

Grunt stared at Shepard's stomach in amazement which caught Mordin's eye. "Humans. Fascinating yes?"

Dr. Chakwas smiled at the two aliens looking at Shepard with so much respect and admiration in their eyes. "Okay I need to start healing Shepard."

* * *

Shepard groaned feeling her head throb painfully. "She's waking up." She heard Miranda's voice speak up.

She rubbed her eyes before slowly opening them. Her team was standing around her all staring at her with big eyes. "What happened?" She groaned.

She felt someone take her hand and turned to see Joker sitting on the chair next to her. "You've been out for a week." He said squeezing her soft hand.

"A week?" She asked stunned sitting up instantly. "Argh." She groaned falling back onto the bed.

"The rest was good for you, Shepard." Garrus said sternly.

"Thresher Maw acid. Made you sick." Mordin spoke up.

"At one point you had us worried, Shepard." Dr. Chakwas said looking over her wounds to make sure they had healed while she rested. "But thankfully Mordin had done his research."

Miranda folded her arms across her chest. "Trying to bail on us early, Shepard?"

Shepard laughed. "No I was tired and not paying attention. I got cocky."

"You will need new armor." Dr Chakwas folded her arms across her chest. "Shepard, we need to talk about the other thing."

Her mind rushed to her stomach and she felt herself praying it didn't die. Until she realized that she had to tell him. Right now. "Um guys. I need to talk to Dr. Chakwas, so could you give us a moment?" The team nodded at her before making their way out of the room. Joker went to get up off the chair but she held onto him tightly. "… Not… not you."

"Do you want too or shall I?" The old doctor asked her friend keeping her arms folded against her chest.

"I can." She replied taking a deep breath. Her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. "Jeff…" She felt her mouth grow dry. Why couldn't she do this? She took another breath. "I'm pregnant, Jeff."

He stared at her for a moment. "Ha yeah you got me there, Ally."

Shepard kept her stare on him making him realize she wasn't joking. He turned to Dr. Chakwas who was staring right back at him, he felt his breathing stop and suddenly his mind raced. "She is six weeks pregnant Jeff."

"Is it mine?" He felt himself ask before his mind really process it.

Shepard growled instantly throwing of the blanket that covered her and pulling herself off the bed, stumbling slightly. "Did you honestly just ask me that?"

Oh crap. He's gone and done it now. "I…"

"Who else would it have been, Jeff?" She hissed angrily turning on her heels and stumbling out the door. "Dam Thresher Maw acid!" She cursed while tripping over herself.

"Shepard, wait!" Dr. Chakwas called out hitting Joker across his arm.

"I'm going to Garrus and I don't have a problem letting him beat that stick over your head, Joker." She yelled back angrily making her way to Garrus.

Dr Chakwas sighed running a hand through her short gray hair. "Is it mine? Really?"

Joker didn't know what to do. He hadn't processed this properly. He was having a baby? "When… Why didn't…"

"She only just found out and she was terrified of telling you. By your actions. It just confirmed her fear." She answered letting another sigh slip her lips before collapsing onto her chair

"I didn't know… I need some time to think…"

* * *

Shepard stumbled into the main battery room where Garrus would spend most of his time. He turned around to see her loose her footing. "Shepard!" He moved forward quickly to grab her before she hit the floor. "Why are you up already?" He growled flaring his mandibles at her.

"He asked if it was his!" She yelled in annoyance everything still hurt and her breast were sore. She sighed letting him lead her over to sit on one of the boxes.

"I'm guessing you finally told Joker about the baby?" He asked taking a seat next to her keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She nodded resting her head on his hard plated chest. "Yeah. I sprung it on him. I didn't give him time to process it."

"Still the same old, Shepard." He chuckled lightly and she smiled at it rumbling through him. "Actions first, consequences later."

She placed her hand onto her stomach; her normally flat stomach had the slightest bulge. A smile crossed her features. "Garrus… Is there anything you want to deal with before we go on this suicide mission?" His large talons dug into her shoulder almost instantly. "Garrus. That hurts just a little."

He shook his head and retracted his arm from her immediately. "Sorry… I had this… This team… But I let them all die…"

"How did you let them die?" She mused keeping her head rested against his chest.

"… I was betrayed by a Sidonis. Once I locate him… Ally, help me kill him." She felt her stomach summersault at the tone in his voice. That wasn't her best friend.

"Um I'll help where I can Garrus." She answered glancing up to look at him with large eyes.

She stomach slowly run back and fourth on her stomach, Joker was upset or mad or angry or something! And she didn't know what to do.

"_Commander Shepard… Can you come to the cockpit?"_ Joker's voice filled the ship and she felt herself stiffen.

"You'll be fine Shepard." Garrus chuckled lightly gently pushing her up onto her feet. "He loves you."

Shepard stared at him for a moment. "Let's hope so Garrus…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! This is of course chapter five! I'm sort of going over these missions slightly so that we can get a little bit of a move on but anyway I'll let you read and then hopefully you'll review to tell me what you think. **

**Big big big thank you too these amazing people= (noname), Kat, Uhlextric, iTestedGarrussReach, Alyiria, Lana and jokerfan.**

**You people are honestly amazing.**

**You really are!**

**I love you all a lot.**

**Please review :D I love you all**

**And I will be continuing after the final mission so yeah :P**

**Don't panic if the game part goes a bit faster!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Shepard made her way quietly towards the cockpit, she felt the eyes of the crew on her but chose to ignore it; they all knew something was up. She was praying that he wasn't calling her into him to tell her it was over. _"He's not like that!" _Her brain kept screaming at her until she stopped and hit her forehead to clear her mind.

She made her way to where Joker had called her too; she stopped at the entrance of the cockpit in silence. He was sitting in his chair staring out into the many stars that surrounded them. "You wanted to see me?" She squeaked out, her mind telling her to man the fuck up.

"Come sit, Ally." Joker spoke in a tone she couldn't quiet pick up on, not even glancing back at her.

She walked slowly into the room taking her usual seat just next to him, she felt sick to her stomach and the silence was deafening. "Give us a chance." She spluttered out feeling herself over come with emotions. "Don't give up on us! Because I really love you and I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to run just because there was a bump in the road. No pun intended. But honestly J-"

"Ally!" He yelled taking a hold of both her hands silencing her instantly. "Why would you think I'd leave you?"

"You're mad at me… or something." God she felt pathetic, like a real girl.

Joker smiled at her, melting her straight away. "I was just in shock."

"So what do you think?" She found herself asking making her eyes dart towards her fingers. This was great. The great commander Shepard, humanities great hope brought to a snivelling worry wart waiting for a boy to tell her if he still wanted her.

"I can't stop you from going on this mission. I sure as hell know that." He answered leaning back into his chair glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "But … I want to be with you… And… it?"

She let out a laugh and rubbed her belly. "I suppose you could call it, it."

Joker was used to being sarcastic all the time and all through his childhood he was serious and didn't take notice of anyone but his ships. But this was different. From the moment he met Alyssa he knew things would be different. "I love you both…"

"Shepard." EDI's voice called out while her blue orb popped up two seconds later.

Shepard groaned and looked over towards her. "Yes EDI?"

"Dr Chakwas would like you back into the Med Bay." EDI answered blue orb flickering as each word was spoken.

"For fuck sake! I have a galaxy to save!"

"She demanded you come down straight away, Shepard."

She turned to look at Joker who matched her movement. "Want to come?"

He stayed quiet but nodded an answer. His mind was still going crazy about this whole thing but right now he just needed to be with her. She took a hold of his hand to help him get up off the chair before heading down to the Med Bay once again.

She wasn't amused having to go back, besides feeling a little sore she felt fine! She entered the room to see Dr Chakwas and Mordin waiting for her. She could have sworn that they both let out a sigh of relief seeing Joker with her. "I'm glad you came, I'm sure you aren't going to like what I'm about to say but I don't really care."

She frowned at the doctor. "You better not be telling me I have to rest for a day or two!"

"More like a week." She answered folding her arms once more against her chest.

Shepard stared at her gritting her teeth. "You do know I am supposed to be on a mission right?"

"I know that, Shepard but you need a week of rest. Get your team to do minor things while you are resting." She replied firmly keeping her voice stern.

"Shepard. There is something else. Did you read datapad I gave?" Mordin asked taking a step forward.

Shepard turned her gaze onto the Salarian. "I read over it a bit." She answered rubbing the back of her neck. "But not all of it."

"I was curious as too why we could hear the babies heart so well. So I asked Mordin and he explained that the pills he gave you speed along the pregnancy."

"They what?"

"Helps baby grow. Gives it extra of what it needs. Protects the baby." Mordin explained eyes twitching rapidly

"Is… Wait what?"

"It is all healthy don't worry about that part I went through it myself. But instead of you being six weeks which is what you are. Your baby is eight weeks along."

"How does that even work?" Joker spoke up feeling Shepard grip tighter onto his hand.

"Needs all the help it can get. Shepard on a dangerous mission. Needs to be strong. Very important first few weeks. Speed along the process." Mordin answered.

"So… what happens?"

"Well your baby is the size of a lima bean right now. Growing more as we speak but what the pill will do will help your baby grow faster. But Shepard you need that week of rest before I let you go out again." Doctor Chakwas spoke keeping her eyes firmly on her Commander.

Shepard glanced at the three people in the room; they were all staring back which made her feel uncomfortable. "So I'm two… well the baby is two months along?"

"Preciously Shepard." Mordin answered nodding his odd shaped head. "Will stop soon though. Too much can be bad."

"I suppose I should tell the rest of the team…" She was getting pretty sick of sighing but she let out a sigh placing her hand onto her tummy. "EDI can you patch me through the ship?"

EDI popped up on command. "Of course Shepard."

"_Um…Can my team come down to the Med Bay please. That means you too Jack."_ She heard a loud crash and smirked smugly. Jack hated having to be around the crew unless they were on a mission.

She sat on the edge of one of the med bay beds and waited for her team to enter the med bay. Slowly they entered, Jacob, Garrus, Miranda, Grunt, Thane, Samara, Zaeed and lastly Jack. They all stood around her staring at her waiting to hear what she needed to say. "Okay guys. Here it is. I'm knocked up. Two months or something like that and I'm on rest for a week so I have something for you each to do. Miranda I need you to do some things for the ship crew, Grunt and Samara I need you to help her get everything I need her to get. Garrus and Zaeed I need you to look for any and all updates that we need for anything really that will help us. Make a list of recourses we need. Jacob I need you to recruit Kasumi bring her on board and show her around. Thane and Jack I need to talk to you two." She paused taking a look at each of them, besides the four that already knew the others looked confused. "I'm pregnant." She sighed brushing her hair back through her fingers.

"This is your fucking fault isn't it flyboy?" Jack spoke up since no one really said anything.

Shepard rolled her eyes. "This isn't a bad thing. I'm not giving up on this mission and I need you guys to be with me. Because if you aren't its not going to work. So if there is something you'd like to do before we go on this mission come talk to me while I'm being imprisoned." She thought for a moment. "But if there is any other problem that doesn't involve me shooting something dead. Those questions to go Miranda. She's in charge until I'm back on me feet."

"The fucking cheerleader?" Jack growled staring down towards the prissy woman.

Miranda scoffed back at her. "Yes me, bitch."

"Don't start." Shepard sighed folding her arms across her chest. "Miranda I need new armor… Bigger armor…"

* * *

The team worked well together in getting what needed to be done while Shepard was trapped with Dr Chakwas. The week flew passed with Shepard being entertained by a different team mate coming in to see her every now and then. When Joker wasn't flying he would be with her making her laugh with sarcastic things he'd say about the mission and the people on board. She even got to go through her emails, some made her laugh, some made her smile and two in particular made her stare blankly. The one from her mother and one from Kaidan fucking Alanko; she didn't read them but she stared at them for a while before leaving them unopened.

Jacob, Thane, Zaeed, Samara and Jack came to her to tell her about the things they'd like done before they went and possibly died. Jack and Miranda wouldn't admit it to anyone but they fought over who would spend time with Shepard since they didn't want to be in the same room as each other. Jacob had brought Kasumi on board and introduced her to Shepard before showing her around the ship and to the room she would be spending the next few months.

Soon enough Shepard was allowed back on her feet after being given the all clear by Dr Chakwas. The baby was doing well and thanks to Mordin's vitamin pills it was at the twelve week point in size and development. Shepard told her that she was confused about the baby and how much ahead it would jump; but Dr Chakwas assured her that Mordin was happy at where the baby had grown too and was stopping that pill and starting her on just a plain vitamin pill.

She collapsed onto the co-pilot chair with a groan, Joker turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "I'm three months? I'm all confused and I don't think I really understand it. But Dr. Chakwas assured me it would move on like normal now." Joker studied her body while she sat next to him all in a huff, there was the slightest bump, not too noticeable but if you were looking for it you would defiantly see it. "How has it been going here?"

This shook his attention off her stomach. "I can't do anything without this thing questioning my every move."

"I was simply making sure you did things according to protocol Mr Moreau. Shepard the Illusive man wishes to talk to you in the communications room." EDI answered Joker before informing Shepard she was wanted.

"You're fuckin' kidding me?" She hissed loudly glaring towards the blue orb even though the AI was just doing what she was told.

"No, Shepard." EDI answered. "He has requested you talk to him right now."

Shepard groaned pushing herself up off the chair, she ran her fingertips along his arm. "Be ready to fly this baby somewhere."

"I'm always ready, baby." He called back out to her glancing over his shoulder to watch her walk away.

"There it is Commander. It's defiantly a Collector ship." Miranda spoke standing behind Shepard who was sitting on her normal seat in the cockpit.

"Something doesn't feel right." She murmured in reply staring at the large seemingly dead ship. "My guts telling me to run…"

"That's probably because it's fucking not right. Fucking Turian's couldn't take that shit down." Zaeed spoke from his lent up position against the wall.

Garrus sent a glare his way. Shepard looked at the four behind her. Miranda, Jack, Zaeed and Garrus… she was starting to question her sanity. "Regardless we have to go on there and check it out." She lent over Joker to speak through the ship. _"Normandy team make sure nothing gets on this ship if something goes wrong."_

"Fucking Cerberus is going to get us killed." Jack shot a glare towards Miranda who rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going insane taking these four along." She said in a low tone towards Joker.

Joker laughed. "I was thinking the same thing, Commander. Be careful though Garrus looks like he's going to pull out that stick and kill Zaeed with it."

Shepard grinned at him. "Come on you lot lets go play lab rats." She spoke pushing herself up off the chair.

"Waiting on you fat ass." Jack replied with a smirk hearing Zaeed snort.

Shepard rolled her eyes patting her back to make sure she had all her guns. "Fuck Jack, I didn't think you knew how to try to impress guys." She commented passing the tattooed woman hearing Miranda laugh cockily.

"Collects are what we want to kill here girls and boys… So play nice." Joker called out watching the group walk towards the airlock.

"I wouldn't start Joker, I might find that stick." Garrus replied causing Shepard to snort loudly.

The mission started off quiet. Too quiet. They were all on edge because they knew this wasn't right. Shepard was grinning at her new Widow Anti-Material Rifle even though they just found out that the collectors were Protheans. They continued walking around the ship feeling uneasy. _"Commander this is the same ship that attacked Horizon." _Joker's voice filled her ears making her feel a little better.

"_Shepard. It is also the ship that destroyed the SSV Normandy."_ EDI added filling back in her uneasy feeling.

Shepard placed her hand to her ear piece. _"I'm in the ship that killed me…how odd… But this is all too much of a coincidence."_

The group walked around the corner and up a ramp there was a massive area filled with pods. They had realised they were after Earth which made them all a little sick in the stomach. The five came across a glowing console and Shepard hooked EDI up to it instantly. They stood around the console waiting for her to finish. _"Ah shit that can't be good!"_

"_Joker! Status report?"_ Shepard called out holding her hand to her ear.

"_Something's not right here, Commander!" _Joker answered.

"_Shepard this was a trap." _EDI's voice filled their ears.

Suddenly the platform flew up into the air coming to a Holt just as suddenly throwing them all off balance. Miranda stumble letting out a scream slipping off the edge of the platform instantly Shepard grabbed onto her wrist but her foot slipped causing her to tumble. "Shepard!" Garrus yelled grabbing onto her free arm.

"Holy shit." Shepard said feeling herself dangle above a dark abyss, she was holding tightly onto Miranda's arm while Garrus held onto her other arm keeping them both alive. "Zaeed pull up Miranda!"

Zaeed got onto his hands and knees and reached out for her. Shepard began swinging the cheerleader so she could reach out to grab a hold of the old merc. "Shepard hurry, we've got fucking company!" Jack yelled holding onto Garrus to make sure he didn't loose his footing as well.

Shepard gave one final swing getting her up high enough grab onto Zaeed's arm tightly. "Fuck cheerleader I can see right down your suit." He smirked down at her lifting her up in one swift movement.

Garrus took a hold of her other arm and pulled Shepard back onto the platform. "Thanks Garrus." The platforms flying towards her caught her eye. "We got incoming! EDI! We need to get down!"

"_I need time to override the systems, Shepard."_

"Get ready for a tough battle, guys." Shepard sighed pulling out her new gun.

Joker listened to their battle and was starting to get worried; he had noticed the ship almost reaching full power. _"Alyssa you need to move it! It's almost fully powered!"_

"_Shit Joker I'm trying! Fuck! Take down those husks!"_

Joker felt like he couldn't breathe, the ship was almost ready to go and destroy her again. He wasn't losing his girl again. _"Shepard, move it!"_

"_Get on the shuttle, go, go!" _

The ground team boarded and the Normandy flew off before the collector ship had powered up completely. Shepard was storming through the ship furious. "He fucking set us up that dumb fucking rat dog!" Joker heard her yelling before he could even see her. "Fuck him!"

"I told you Cerberus are fuckers." Jack replied stepping into Jokers view with her arms folded.

"They don't send my team into a fucking trap and get away with it." Shepard answered walking towards the communications room rambling to her self the way she did when something really pissed her off.

* * *

"You fucking bastard! You set us up!" Shepard growled upon seeing the illusive man while in her holographic state.

"I did what I had to, Shepard." He answered holding his cigar loosely between his fingers. "We found valuable information about an IFF that the collectors use."

"You almost got us killed that includes Miranda."

"I had to make sure you were still up to the task, Shepard. After all being pregnant can change things."

"How the fuck did you know I was pregnant?"

"Miranda told me. She keeps me up to date with everything." He paused taking in a puff of his cigar. "Regardless of the situations, Shepard. We got what we needed."

She balled her hands into fists feeling anger over come her. The meeting was cut and she was back in the Normandy. She turned to see Miranda and Jacob waiting for her with their arms folded. "You told him I was pregnant?" She growled as soon as her eyes landed on the cheerleader.

"I had to Shepard… He asked about the armor." Miranda answered calmly.

"What was this other information we found?" She asked deciding to drop it for now Miranda did what she needed to too get what Shepard needed.

"It shows us were the Collectors are hiding." Jacob answered leading her towards the briefing room and to the small hologram map that EDI had put up for them.

"Alright. Where is it?" Shepard asked looking at the map.

"That can't be right…" Miranda said quietly staring at the map.

"I assure you Miss Lawson that it is indeed correct." EDI answered.

Shepard stared at the indication that it was in the middle of the galactic core. "Where else better to hide then in the middle of black holes and shit as your defences."

"We should go after the IFF." Miranda said looking at the map with a frown on her face.

Jacob shook his head. "No the crew still has things to work out and we still have recruitment."

"I agree with Jacob. We can't go for it just yet."

"Alright Commander."

* * *

The next three months passed by quickly. Shepard was so busy running around for her crew and team mates helping them tie up loose ends before they went into the unknown, she took turns at taking her team out on missions so they didn't go insane, but she still had to break up an almost ship destroying fight between Jack and Miranda in the process. She hardly had time for anything other then helping her team, probing planets for resources, responding to anomalies, eating and sleeping. She was starting to show in her pregnancy now and all the crew now knew. She was twenty four weeks and her belly stuck out quite a bit, she had needed new armor again which made her feel fat.

They were currently on their way to recruit their last person and Shepard was relieved to be able to just sit with Joker in baggy clothes doing nothing. She hardly got to spend any time with Joker unless they were sleeping. Joker stared at her belly while they sat in silence and Shepard caught on.

"Touch it." She smiled reaching over to take a hold of his hand and placing it onto her stomach. He looked a little unsure having his hand on her stomach, was something supposed to happen? "Say something."

"Like what?" He asked then he felt something odd, he looked down at her stomach with wide eyes.

Shepard laughed humbly. "It notices your voice. Always kicks like crazy when you speak through the ship." She looked at him touching her stomach with wide eyes and a smile on his face. "That reminds me Dr Chakwas told me we can find out the sex of the baby after I'm back from the mission and I know you are just as excited as I am to find out."

"Alyssa."

Shepard looked at Joker with a confused expression. "Yes?"

"We've hardly spent any time together lately-"

"Yeah Jacob told me he heard you watching porn." She interrupted smirking at him from her lounged back position.

"That so wasn't porn!" Joker scoffed turning his attention back to the ship but he kept his hand on her swollen stomach.

Shepard laughed placing her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry I've been so busy. I promise after we have finished this 'suicide mission' we will have a long shore leave before dealing with the remaining shit."

"So you think we'll survive this?" Joker asked turning his head back to her.

Shepard gave half a smile looking down at their hands on top of her stomach. "We have too. There is nothing to it."

He gently tugged on her hand bringing her over to him. She carefully climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She placed her forehead onto his looking into his lovely green eyes, her lips inches from his. She was over come with his amazing scent and smiled. "I love you, Jeff."

He placed his hand around the back of her neck and brought her close enough for him to kiss her lovely lush lips. He missed her taste. He saw her every day but she had been too busy to stop anything she was doing. She opened his mouth to let him explore her taking in everything that was Joker.

She wanted him feeling his hands run across her back. She wanted him inside of her. She grinded up against him careful not to hurt him or her stomach. She didn't care that he was flying somewhere. She wanted him right now.

She broke the kiss from his lips and kissed down his jaw line making her way to his neck receiving a moan in reply. He was hard instantly, it had been age since they had last made love and he wanted her. "Ally…"

"Shut up." She answered stepping off him quickly pulling down his pants to just around his thighs letting his hard cock spring free.

She took his member in her hands moving them up and down his shaft licking its head gently getting another muffled moan. "Ally… What if…"

She kept her hands moving but looked at him. "I told the crew I just wanted to spend some time with you and to leave me alone." She answered just before she clashed her lips back onto his, tasting him all over again.

She would have teased him a little more but she was too horny. She needed him right now. She struggled to pull her pants down only letting one leg escape before climbing back on top of him, lips attaching back onto his.

She took his cock into her hand rubbing it along her opening letting him feel how wet she was getting for him then she sunk herself onto his hard cock letting it fill her every inch. She breathed heavily missing the feeling of him being inside her.

He wrapped his arms around her back while she set her pace wrapping her arms around his neck swivelling her hips. She let out quiet moans while he bucked with her thrusts perfectly filling her every inch and hitting her sweet spot. "Jeff." She moaned into his ear grinding against him while he bucked into her holding onto her hips to help him.

He felt her wet heat tighten around his cock and he bucked harder moving her hips in a circular motion so she couldn't stop regardless of the pleasure. She threw back her head and moaned releasing her sweet juices; he took this opportunity to kiss down her neck.

The feeling of her coming became too much pleasure and he gave her one last thrust deep into her releasing inside her. She breathed heavily placing her forehead back onto his smiling sweetly at him. "I love you…"

Joker looked back at her bright blue eyes and smiled. He had never loved anyone as much as what he loved Commander Alyssa Shepard.

"Marry me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! This is Chapter six! I hope you enjoy it because I enjoy writing it!**

**Big thank you too KMN91, Uhlextric, (noname), iTestedGarrussReach, Alyiria, Lana, PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk**

**You have no idea how much I love you all. Specially iteatedGarrussReach Lana and Alyiria for reviewing every chapter. You guys rock my socks!**

**But I still love KMN91 Uhlextric and noname for reviewing more then once! I love you!**

**To my reviewer Kat I miss you!**

**Here is the thing! I need a name for the baby! So heres what I'm going to offer :P For the person who gives me the best name (Nothing like Emily or Rachel or Thomas or James (You have to read on to find out if it's a boy or girl! Im not giving it away :P ) or anything heaps common) I will put a cameo of your character (it can be anything from a human to a Qunari) in the story! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**Love you all 3**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

Shepard stared wide eyed at him. Her breathing caught on itself and she felt her heart pound. She stood up pulling her pants back on. "Is this just because I'm fat?"

He laughed quickly pulling his pants up as well. "No. I really want you to marry me." He took her hand into his and brought it to his lips. Without her realising he turned on the speaker to the ship. "Alyssa Jane Shepard, I love you more then anything. Will you marry me before we go to our certain deaths?" He smiled up at her reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small ring box holding it out to her and carefully pulling it open to reveal a lovely golden band right with a row diamonds along the band.

Alyssa stared at him eyes still wide. There was a silence for a moment while everyone on the ship held their breath and waited for her answer. "… Of course." She grinned watching him place the ring onto her 'ring finger'

She heard loud 'woos' and cheers erupt through the ship causing her to laugh and pull Joker into a hug. "Was my moms ring. Wait until she hears I'm marrying Commander Shepard. She'll be more proud of me then she already is." He smirked holding her in the embrace.

She move back a bit to take his lips as hers. Taking in his sweet taste that would soon be hers forever. They kissed for a good long moment, tasting each other.

"Mr. Moreau the ship is going to crash if you do not take control." EDI spoke bringing them both back to reality and the fact he was flying somewhere.

"Shit." He said carefully helping Shepard get off him before running his fingers gracefully showing why he was the best god dam pilot in the Alliance. "We're here Commander."

"Dam and I needed to pee." She sighed moving towards the button to connect her to the ship, until she realised it was still on. _"Ha… Um…Garrus…Kasumi Jacob and Samara lets get a move on."_

She switched it off and sent a glare towards Joker who grinned back sheepishly. "Sorry Commander."

* * *

Recruiting Tail seemed to take longer then first thought. Going into the sun burned through their shields like crazy so there was a lot of running and the boys laughed at watching her run, she snapped a shut up at the two of them before hitting them over the head. They had a tough fight against a Geth Colossus making Kal'Reegar stay safe while they headed for Tali. Once the colossus was dead they had finally reached Tali in person. "Shepard!" She said excitedly running up to her and pulling her into a large hug feeling the bump of her stomach. "When did this happen?"

"I'll tell you on the ship, Tali. That is if you accept my invitation this time." Shepard answered looking at her other best friend from the old Normandy.

"My whole team is dead." She sighed in disappointment and sadness.

"Not all." Kal'Reegar spoke from the door looking in at his Commander. "I can take the data Tali… This woman seems to care a lot about you to stop me from fighting so I could live and to kill a Geth Colossus with guns."

"Alright Shepard. You have yourself a Quarian." Tail said in a happy tone, since Shepard couldn't see her face she got used to her tones.

She had sent for Joker to pick them up with the shuttle because she didn't want to run through the sun again and have Garrus and Jacob snicker at her. She and Jacob took Tail to the briefing room. "Welcome aboard-"

"Save it." She snapped holding her arm up to stop him from speaking. "I am in no way here for Cerberus. I am here for Shepard's sake only."

Shepard smiled at her friend. "We all know Cerberus are fuckers Tali, but this crew. This crew is amazing. I need you to not think of Jacob and Miranda as Cerberus. Because there is a good chance we aren't coming back from the mission and we need to work as a team."

Tali sighed loudly showing her annoyance but nodded none the less. "Of course, Shepard."

"You can go now Jacob." Shepard nodded her head towards the door. He saluted her like always and left the room.

"I was worried finding out you were working with Cerberus, Shepard." Tali spoke crossing her arms against her chest. "But you are the shame Shepard and I am glad you are alright."

"I'm amazing Tali."

Shepard went on to explain everything that had happened in the last couple of months and explain their situation. Not that Tali cared about the mission she was more excited about the baby. She asked her if there was anything she needed to do before they went on this suicide mission and she said she'd get back to her.

"_Commander the doc has asked to see you down in the med bay." _Joker's voice filled the ship causing the two girls to stop their conversation.

"Going to come? We are finding out the sex. We've been so busy I haven't had a scan yet." Shepard explained leading her Quarian friend out of the debriefing room.

"I wouldn't miss it, Shepard." Tali answered in her happy tone linking her arm around Shepard's.

The two walked towards the Medi bay still engaged in conversation about the things that have been happening. They rounded the corner to enter the Medi bay and Shepard smiled instantly. Her entire team were standing out the front waiting for her. Oh how she loved these individuals. Joker came up behind her and took her spare hand into his. "They have a pool you know. About the sex and when you'll pop." He smirked whispering into her ear.

"Oh really." Shepard replied sending a look to her team in front of her.

"Come on mom and dad." Doctor Chakwas smiled leading them into the room; she glanced at the lot behind her. "And extended family."

She laid Shepard down onto a spare bed helping her onto it. Joker took a hold of her hand and Tali took the other one with the rest of the team cramming into the room. She pulled out a monitor so that the team could see the baby and then placed the object onto Shepard's belly. A picture came up and the group just stared. Most of them hadn't been through this whole parent thing, besides Thane and Samara, so they stared in wonder. Mordin's smile was large finding human reproduction cycle fascinating. Shepard took a moment to glance at her friends to see them all have a large smile on their face staring at the screen. "How's it looking?" She asked praying everything was good.

"Baby is looking perfect, Shepard." Dr Chakwas replied sending her a smile before going back to concentrating.

"So what the fuck is it?" Jack asked sending Shepard a genuine smile but making sure no one else saw.

Dr. Chakwas smiled at the group then to Shepard and Joker. "Congratulations, you're having a daughter."

"Ha! Fucking told you so cheerleader!" Jack spoke sending a smirk to her who mumbled something in reply.

"A daughter." Shepard repeated giving Joker's hand a squeeze.

Tali was happily giving Shepard's arm squeezes. "A girl, Shepard!

They were given congratulations from each team member and soon the word had gotten around through the crew and they all congratulated Shepard when they saw her pass them. She thanked them feeling on top of the world.

* * *

Five weeks passed and Shepard, now twenty-nine weeks and showing very clearly, had finally got all the resources for the upgrades to the ship, armor and weapons done that she could. Tali's new suggestions for the ship had also been applied and things were running well. They had gone to Tali's home to defend her honour and Shepard did a good job at doing just that, she also made sure her ship crew had everything they needed too. She and Joker spent every night making love together being a very newly engaged couple. But she also always made sure she spoke to each one of her team mates everyday. She had now told Joker to set a course for the Hawking Eta Cluster so they could retrieve the IFF and she was currently on her way to Miranda's office; as soon as she entered Miranda looked up and smiled at her. "Is there something you need, Shepard?"

"I need to talk to you about something." She answered keeping her arms placed towards the back of her hip to help support her sore back. "I don't want to offend you or anything."

Miranda cocked an eyebrow and made a hand gesture for her to come and sit on the lounge. Shepard did so with a sigh of content once she was sitting. "What is it Shepard?"

She bit her lip in thought for a moment thinking on the best way to put it, she rested her hands onto her swollen belly to which Miranda's eyes were attracted too. "Well you see…" She frowned wiggling slightly.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked suddenly in a worried tone.

Shepard took a hold of Miranda's hand and placed it onto her belly, her eyes were wide feeling the baby kick. "She's sadly going to be like her mother. You know this whole pregnancy thing makes me feel like a hippo. I'm so much slower then I should be. Look at me I'm huge! I need to eat and pee all the time. Not to mention she kicks me in the ribs whenever she can."

Miranda didn't know what to say, her hand was still feeling the baby kick and a smile found its way onto her features. "She's strong…"

"Yes she is. Anyway. Jacob." She said simply letting Miranda kept her hand on her belly.

Miranda looked up at her with a confused look still on her face. "What about him?"

Shepard snorted. "God woman. He's crazy about you and when you're in the same team all he does is stare at you. I want to know why you didn't work out."

Miranda sighed placing her eyes back onto her commander's large stomach. "It just wasn't the right time."

"Look I don't want to step where I'm not wanted but… I really think you need to either tell him your one-hundred and ten percent NOT interested or you work something out because I can't have him confused on the mission." Shepard answered staring at the cheerleader.

Miranda sighed finally letting her hand slid of Shepard's belly. "I… I don't know."

"We have a couple more things to do after we get the IFF. But you need to do it soon. Figure it out yourself even." Shepard replied taking another glance at her XO. "Get ready to go you're on the ground team."

She gave her OX a reassuring pat on the knee before slowly rising off the lounge and making her way back towards her fiancé, she smiled at that thought. She said hello to every team member she passed, making it up to her room to change into her armor then back down until she reached Joker. "I feel like a god dam house." She sighed from the doorway. "One that has a drainage problem and bad support."

Joker chuckled watching her take a seat next to him. "I'm surprised you can still fit through the doorway." He smirked.

"Ha! Fuck you too" Shepard snorted looking over at her wonderful man. "Patch me through the ship please."

"Sure Commander." He answered doing what she asked before placing his hands onto her stomach and giving it soft kissing talking softly too it. Of course she kicked hearing her father's voice; Shepard would have been annoyed if it wasn't so god dam cute.

"_Miranda, Thane and Grunt get ready to leave on arrival." _She let out a yawn and slouched back into the chair. "Man if I'm not dead in the next few months I'm sure going to sleep like I am."

"We're ready to go Commander." Miranda called out to her Commander who nodded in reply.

Retrieving the IFF had once again proven to be slightly more difficult then first expected. She could tell Miranda was thinking about other things and cursed herself for bringing it up then taking her out. She snapped at her a few times to 'get it together!' but she couldn't seem to shake her mind off Jacob. Grunt and Thane kept themselves watching Shepard's back and didn't notice the cheerleader stumble into a heavy attack. Her shields went down fast and Shepard yelled at her boys to help Miranda.

She had gone and got herself shot. But luckily for Shepard it wasn't too bad and Medi-gel was applied to heal it up enough for her to continue but not without a long yell from Shepard though. Thane had told her about the Geth that was apparently helping them but Shepard told him to leave him for now. There were Husks everywhere and Shepard hated them manly because they would charge. Not only did she move slower then normal but it was actually a pain in the butt to walk around.

The last part was the most difficult. Husks. Everywhere. Thankfully her team was working well and keeping each other safe. They had grabbed what they needed plus the Geth that was helping them before quickly making their way back to the ship.

Shepard had reactive the Geth without anyone really being aware and it caused a lot of havoc once they had found out and that she welcomed him aboard. Tali was pissed off in general at the Geth being anywhere near the ship and refused to speak to her. Joker was pissed off it was wearing a piece of her old armor. Miranda was pissed off at her for bringing up the Jacob thing then yelling at her then activating the Geth without her being there. Garrus was also ropeable about him having a piece of his best friends' armor from back when she died.

Shepard groaned loudly sitting next to Joker. "These people. They are impossible! All my hard work in getting them to get along and then this happens and half the team is pissed off with me!"

"How could you let that thing stay on the ship?" Joker growled keeping his eyes firmly placed out on space.

Shepard's groan got louder. "Not you too!"

"How could you have let him join the team? Your old armor is in the middle of his god dam chest!"

Shepard sent him a glare even though he refused to look at her. "For fuck sake he saved our asses out there and not to mention he is happy to help us out!" She was yelling now but she didn't care. She reached over for the switch to speak through the ship. _"My __whole__ team will be getting on the shuttle and I'm taking you all out while EDI tests the IFF. You fuckers will get on the fucking shuttle and I swear to go you will fucking get over Legion because he's helping us regardless of what you think!"_

She sent Joker another glare before storming out of the cockpit and towards the shuttle.

* * *

Miranda, Jacob and Shepard stood in the debrief room with Joker sitting up on the desk. Everyone was gone.

Everyone.

Shepard ran her hand over her face letting it rest across her mouth, eyes wide. Miranda was yelling at Joker who just sat there and took it. "Shut up Miranda!" She yelled suddenly startling all three of them. "What the fuck did you expect him to do? Pick up a gun and start taking them out one by one? The crew gave there lives to let him get away and that's what he did. So shut up!" She snapped glaring towards the cheerleader who quickly silenced. "He did what he needed to do and thanks to him we still have a ship."

There was an awkward silence until Jacob cleared his throat. "Shepard do you want to go into the relay now?"

She shook her head. "We aren't ready yet. We need to be ready and Legion still has shit to sought and one last upgrade to help us. I will save our crew though." And with that she turned and left the room even though EDI had started speaking to them.

She felt guilty. Her ship crew was gone because no one was here while EDI teased the IFF. She was glad that Joker was still with her. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Joker had been taken as well. She spent the next week making sure her team had the best armor and weapons they needed to take down the collectors. Time was running short for her ship crew and the last upgrade for her ship was ready. She help Legion do what he needed to do and even got Tali and him to have an understanding of each other. Her team was getting along with her and each other which made her happy and relieved that she wasn't going in with a group of people she hated... She made sure to talk to each one of them one last time before they went for the relay to let them know how much she loved them and also let them feel the baby kick; she was surprised how much they all enjoyed the feel. But she felt smug seeing Jacob and Miranda locking lips one time when she accidently walked in on them.

She hadn't spoken to Joker in the last week, she felt too guilty. But she knew she had to while they were flying into the unknown, her team was mentally and physically ready but she and Joker weren't so great. She stood in the cockpit entrance holding onto her back in support. She felt huge. "Joker…?"

Joker scoffed in an irritated way. "Finally decided to stop ignoring me?"

She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm… I'm so sorry Jeff. I felt so guilty... So guilty that I couldn't… I couldn't…" The tears slid down her cheeks and she instantly felt stupid.

Joker turned to look at her upon hearing her voice break; he had never seen her cry like this. "Come here." He said in a softer tone.

"I should have stayed until EDI had tested the IFF. But I took the team out because they were angry at me." She couldn't stop now. Tears poured out of her and she stayed where she was. "I'm going into this last mission thirty months pregnant and that's stupid of me! I mean look at me!"

"EDI take control of the ship." Joker spoke to her before pushing himself up off his chair and towards her. "Alyssa you didn't know that what happened would of. I had a good yell at you in my head and thought about quitting but since you refused to come to talk to me for a week I calmed down and realised there wasn't anything you could do."

He pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Jeff…" She whispered tears still falling from her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Ally." He replied feeling her in his arms, a week of not being around her drove him insane. "I love you, Ally. And if you die out there I swear I'll be so god dam pissed."

Alyssa laughed gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I know we can do this."

Joker smiled into her hair. "I know you can too."

"How long away are we for the relay?" Shepard asked staring over his shoulder into the great space.

"Hour." Joker replied pulling her gently towards his chair.

He sat down before pulling her on top of him. She had gotten heavier. But she was careful where she sat so she didn't break anything. She sat curled up on him while he placed one arm around her back and his other hand on her large belly. "What do you want to call her?" She asked in a whisper, eyes closed, head against his chest.

Joker looked down at her large belly with a smile; his daughter was in his fiancé's stomach. "I've thought about some but I'll need to see her first."

Shepard grinned against his neck taking in his scent for possibly the last time. "If… if I don't make it…"

He placed his finger on her chin forcing her to look up at him into his eyes. "You are coming back to me." He said sternly looking into her bright vibrant eyes.

"Gee Joker, so serious." She joked lightly giving a light laugh along with it. "I think I figured out all the crews' issues. I think they can actually stand each other."

Joker rubbed her stomach while she rested on him. "Yeah they are all still weirdos."

Shepard giggled feeling totally at peace with herself and what she was about to do. "Yeah but they're my weirdos."

Joker smirked. "Yeah they certainly are yours. Even Jacob and Miranda are more loyal to you then their boss."

"That's because the Illusive man is a cock. I can't wait to quit." She grinned again against his neck feeling his rough stubble. She gently kissed the side of his neck. "So I have to survive just to do that."

Joker smiled once again. She really was something else and he couldn't even describe it. She made him feel complete. He was happy to just sit with her sitting on his lap and his hand on her swollen stomach feeling his daughter kick every now and then. He treasured this moment because he wasn't sure if they'd ever get it again.

"Mr Moreau. We are approaching the relay." EDI's voice spoke up disturbing them back into reality.

Miranda entered the cockpit and helped her get up off of Joker so he could fly this baby through whatever was thrown at them. "Get ready girls. This is going to be a rough ride!"

* * *

Shepard groaned the feeling of being crushed took over; she pushed the large piece of concrete off her body feeling her stomach pain. Her leg was badly messed up and her arm was broken from diving down after Jacob once the reaper's machine died and crashed to the platform they were standing on. Tali! Jacob! She scrambled to her feet to find her team mates. Her eyes first spotted Jacob and she limped over to him first, his eyes flickered open and she sighed with relief. He got up and helped her pull of the concrete that had fallen on Tali but hearing her groan let both of them sighed with relief. _"Shepard! Come in! Come on Aly dam it come in!"_

Shepard sighed placing a hand onto her stomach. _"I'm here Joker. Has the ground team made it?"_ She asked watching Jacob help Tali to her feet.

"_Affirmative Commander, everyone's on board. We are just waiting for you three." _She could hear the relief in his voice and smiled.

She turned around and saw a swarm coming towards her; she pulled out her pistol and shot at them. "Shit… Jacob! Tali! Run!"

The three ran as fast as possible, Shepard was falling behind and she could tell. Her leg was bleeding heavily and her arm throbbed but most of all her stomach felt like it was cramping. "Shepard!" Tali called out stopping to look back at her.

"Fucking get to the Normandy!" She yelled back placing her good hand on her stomach.

She saw the Normandy fly up to the area in front of them and she saw Joker step out with his gun. Jacob ran onto the ship followed by Tali. Shepard kept running towards the ship while Joker shot the ones behind her. Suddenly a pain ripped through her enough to make her let out a scream and stumble over herself bringing her crashing to her knees. She looked up at Joker with wide eyes holding around her stomach panting hard. A large piece of concrete fell from the wall crashing into the ramp that Jacob and Tali had used to get to the ship. "NO!" Joker yelled staring at her on her knees holding onto her stomach. He was going to lose her all over again and again there wasn't anything he could do about it.

She was so close. She could see the ship. She could see him.

But.

Everything hurt. She couldn't jump it. She looked behind her to see the remaining collectors coming towards her. "Baby get up!" She heard Joker scream at her.

"Alyssa jump!" Tali called out to her.

"Move it!" Jacob joined in holding out his hand.

She looked up at them letting out another yelp of pain. "Baby come to me!" Joker called out the desperation in his voice hit her.

She struggled but she pushed herself up onto her feet. Her whole body hurt and the cramping in her abdomen ripped through her "Stay with me baby girl…" She whispered holding onto her stomach. She could have just given up instead of enduring this pain but he wanted her to run to him. She felt the collectors behind her shoot at her and her damage shield was going down.

She ran.

She ignored everything and ran to them and with a final spring she leaped for the ship. Her mind crossed to she wasn't going to make it. She was going to be short. "Jacob!" She yelled reaching her hand out for his.

Jacob grabbed tightly onto her arm feeling himself drop to the floor of the ship due to her sudden drop but he had a good enough grip so she dangled down from the ship. Tali quickly reached out for her to help her up grabbing onto her broken arm to lift her up onto the ship with her muffled screams. They pulled her up onto the ship and all they could smell was blood. "I got you." Joker said bending down to her while the door shut and EDI began counting. "Yeah we get it EDI! Get us out of here!" He yelled.

"Shepard… I think your water just broke." Jacob said looking down at the liquid around her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys sorry for the delay! Been super busy last couple of days! I feel like this chapter is a little slower but next chapter will pick back up so stay with me!**

**Big big big thank you too – Javk, lurker, deejaymcknight, Kat, iTestedGarrussReach, Uhlextric, PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk, Missy Scully you guys are totally awesome for reviewing!**

**I love your faces!**

**Like ridiculously so!**

**Also thank you sonn4jam3s, A Pleasant Reader, Raigel and sieg92**

**Thank you lots and lots!**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

"No. No she's not coming yet!" Shepard said holding onto her stomach. Another pain ripped through her causing her to let out a loud scream. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Jacob, go get Dr. Chakwas!" Joker said taking a firm hold of Alyssa hand. Jacob nodded while turning on his heels and running to go find her instantly.

"I swear to god Jeff if you hold my hand I will properly break it!" She snapped feeling another pain ripple through her.

"Jeff, would you like me to drive the ship back through the relay?" EDI's voice spoke up over Shepard's yelling.

"Yes EDI!" He yelled back looking over Shepard, it was only then that he realised how much blood she was loosing, it pooled around her coating the floor in its dark red substance.

Dr. Chakwas ran up with the team behind her. "Alyssa! Quick Garrus pick her up and bring her to the Medical Bay right away."

Garrus made his way over to his best friend quickly, bending down and scooping her up against his chest, her armor clashing against his. He could smell the strong smell of her blood and another smell he was all too familiar with. Death. "Fuck!" She yelled out bringing him back into reality.

"Alyssa you need to slow down your breathing." Dr Chakwas spoke leading Garrus towards the med bay with everyone following.

Shepard attempted to take a deep breath in. "Don't fucking hold your breath!" Jack yelled at her from slightly ahead of them.

"Miranda I need you to get some Medi-Gel." Dr Chakwas called out to her.

Miranda nodded and ran ahead of them into the med bay to pull out the Medi-gel. Garrus carried her into the med bay gently placing her onto the white bed, he was covered in her blood, he didn't realise humans had so much blood. "Jeff…" She groaned arching her back in pain.

"Here." Joker answered squeezing through the team and to her side instantly taking her soft blood covered hand into his.

"Alyssa this baby is coming but I need to get you healed up as well." Dr Chakwas spoke while carefully peeling her armor from her skin.

"Baby not full term. Need to help lungs. Feed on own." Mordin spoke rapidly while making his way out of the room and to what Shepard could guess in her state, back to the lab.

Miranda handed the Gel to Dr. Chakwas. "Joker, I need you to put the Medi-gel on her." Dr Chakwas spoke up over Shepard's loud groaning passing it to him. "I suggest the rest of you wait outside unless you want to see more of Shepard then you should. You can come back in when the baby is here." The team simply nodded and began exiting the room, they didn't really want to go but they knew it was best.

Shepard took a deep breath in, in attempts to calm herself down. "Holy shit this hurts!" She groaned loudly wiggling on the bed.

Dr Chakwas took a hold of Alyssa's shoulders forcing her to look into her eyes. "It will Alyssa but you need to calm down otherwise the baby will become distressed. We do not want that."

Shepard nodded in reply taking in steady breaths, holding it for a second or two when a pain rippled through her. Joker moved across her body gently applying the Medi-gel where it was need.

Dr Chakwas talked Shepard through the process keeping her calm and collected, Joker worked on her injuries taking the abuse she would hurl at him whenever she had a free moment from pain. Mordin burst back into the room with his solution on how to help the baby breathe and eat even while being premature to which he talked Dr Chakwas through while she took Shepard through her pushes.

Joker carefully climbed onto the bed sitting behind her so her back could lean on his chest, he took both her hands into his own even knowing the risk that they would most likely be broken by the time his daughter was born. Mordin watched with great interest as a human life was brought into the world.

Shepard's brow had sweat beads across it while her strains of her hair clung wildly to her face; she took in a harsh breath before realising and giving one big final push letting out one final scream holding onto Joker's hands tightly before collapsing back onto his chest.

Mordin and Dr Chakwas quickly took her over to a spare bed while they did what they needed to too keep her alive. Shepard held onto Joker's hands holding in a breath while they waited to hearing anything from their baby.

Suddenly a tiny cry rang through each one of their ears letting each of them smile widely. "Congratulations you two. Meet your daughter." Dr Chakwas said sweetly carefully picking up the small child and taking it over to her waiting parents.

Shepard took the tiny baby into her arms. She was beautiful. Her skin was a fleshing pink and her tiny eyes were shut tightly she had quietened once she had been placed into Shepard's arms. She was so small and all she could do was stare at her. "She's beautiful." Joker smiled into her shoulder looking over it and down to his baby.

"What Mordin has given your daughter is something to help her immune system develop faster and her lungs to adapt to the air. But she is strong. She would have cried whether we gave her the shot or not." Dr Chakwas spoke to the two staring down at their new child.

"Can you send in the rest of her family?" Shepard asked tiredly but eyes still firmly placed on her daughter.

"Of course, Alyssa." Dr Chakwas smiled walking over to the door where she knew they'd all be waiting.

"What do you want to call her?" Joker whispered into Alyssa's ear resting his chin on her shoulder.

Shepard held the baby against her while she rested against Joker's chest. "You're the one who said you had names." She seemed to hum back.

"She is small strong and beautiful little girl, she's no doubt going to follow in her mothers footsteps so… Avariella … Ava for short." Joker answered in a sweet voice leaving light kisses on her shoulder.

"Shepard! It is defiantly a girl?" Tali asked gliding to her side in an instant. She looked down at the little girl in Shepard's arm letting out an odd noise Shepard hadn't heard before. "She is beautiful!"

"What's her name, Shepard?" Garrus' husky voice asked glancing down at the little one. Humans. So fascinating with their young.

"Avariella Hannah Moreau." Shepard replied lifting her head enough to gently kiss the side of his chin. "Ava for short." She grinned kissing him again.

* * *

Each team member congratulated the two of them taking in the sights of the beautiful newborn. Dr Chakwas tried to finish healing up Shepard completely not that she could because as soon as she was ready she was up and checking on her ship and crew.

She walked through the ship with the slightest limp holding onto Ava who was content in her mothers' arms. Her team was working on fixing the damage and all sent her a smile while she passed, Joker passed her a datapad and took Ava from her arms. "Go tell that dick to screw himself." He smirked. "Then I'm taking you somewhere for our shore leave."

"Oh yeah. I've got to issue that shore leave after I'm done." She grinned giving him a quick kiss on the lips before heading towards the com room.

Joker walked slowly towards the cockpit looking down at Ava the whole time, the ship crew would stop him and awe at her for a few moments before letting him continue on his way. He finally made it into the cockpit taking a seat in his chair with a sigh of content. "This is my place here. Your mother runs around and shoots things. But I've saved her more times then she can count compared to her three."

"I wouldn't let Shepard hear you say that." Garrus' voice spoke from the doorway startling him slightly.

"Gee Garrus creep much?" Joker sighed relaxing back into his pilot chair with Ava resting against him. "It is true though."

"Yeah but one of those times she died. So I think it's fair to say you're even." He walked up to the co-pilots chair and took a seat.

"I'll never see what she likes in you." He mumbled glancing at the Turian from the corner of his eye.

He chuckled causing his mandibles to move. "Well I came to see Ava."

Joker raised an eyebrow at the Turian before letting out a laugh, this group loved Shepard and they would be in their lives for a long time. He carefully passed her over to him, placing her into his arms. "Don't break her."

Garrus looked down at the tiny human that was placed in his arms. Joker laughed at how awkward he looked holding her. "So tiny…"

"_Joker cut this channel."_ Shepard voice rang through to him.

"_Gladly Commander."_ He replied running his fingers across the screen in front of him.

Shepard walked into the cockpit with a sigh but stop in her tracks seeing Garrus in her seat with Ava. "Hi Garrus." She smirked looking at the softer side of the Turian.

"Shepard. Ah. I didn't-"

She put up her hand to signal him to stop and she let out a light laugh. "It's okay Garrus. I think it's sweet. Joker, patch me through the ship please."

"Sure thing Commander." Joker answered sending her a smile.

"_Crew and team we have fucking done the impossible yet again." _Cheers broke out through the ship and Shepard smiled in triumph. _"But of course we are by no means done. We have a tough task ahead of us and with me quitting from Cerberus it seems we are on our own. We are the last hope, we can do this. We've done the impossible before and this is just another one of those. I'm giving you all two weeks shore-leave. Use it well. My team will meet wherever Joker's taking me after those two weeks are up. Ship crew we will pick you up from wherever you were dropped off at. Spend this time with your family. It could be your last chance. We lost a lot of good people on this mission and I will miss them dearly, they won't be forgotten. But we also have a new member to our crew. So come say hello before you leave." _She nodded to Joker who stopped patching through the ship.

She walked over and carefully sat on Joker's lap. "He looks like he could eat her."

Shepard laughed turning her gaze over to Garrus and Ava. "Don't be mean, I think it's cute. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"It's a surprise." Joker replied attempting to fly the ship around her.

"Pft. Lame. Garrus, where are you going to spend two weeks?" She asked turning her attention back onto her best friend.

Garrus looked right back at her. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well hurry up and decided. I'm kicking you all off as soon as possible." Joker spoke wrapping his arms around Shepard letting the ship just cruise.

Garrus flared his mandibles at him in an irritated way, Shepard sent him a smile. "We can wait until you decide."

"No we can't." Joker replied sending a look to Garrus.

"Ah. No that's alright Shepard. Just drop me off on Illium. I'll go from there." Garrus spoke placing his ice blue eyes back onto Ava.

Ava had to have a close eye on her because she was premature and little. Mordin would constantly be asking Shepard questions about her to make sure she could still breathe and to make sure everything was working the way it was supposed to. It helped Joker and Shepard relax a little about their daughters well being, knowing that Mordin was constantly watching her. Dr Chakwas assured them that Ava was strong and with the help from Mordin she would be fine.

"Commander." Miranda's voice entered the room causing all heads to turn to her. "Can I speak to you?"

Garrus stood up and carefully gave Ava back to her mother. "I'll just be going." He said stalking out of the room.

"Of course you can Miranda. Sit." Shepard answered nodding her head towards the chair.

Miranda walked over to the chair sitting down on it, her eyes went straight to Ava and Shepard smiled carefully passing the little girl too her. "Um… I would like to be dropped off at Illium. I'm meeting my sister and spending some time with her." As much as Miranda liked to keep looking tall and strong Shepard had a way of making her sound soft.

"I'm glad." Shepard answered leaning against Joker taking in his scent over and over again.

Each member of her team would come in and tell Shepard where they needed to be dropped off. Shepard would let each of them hold Ava to which they all accepted easily. Joker thought Grunt holding her was the funniest thing in the world to which Grunt growled at him until Shepard stepped in and calmed him down.

After a long talk from Mordin and Dr. Chakwas they had known everything about what to do with Ava if something went wrong. Dr. Chakwas made sure Shepard was going well and Mordin had also given Joker something and told him to tell him what happens. Then it had taken a whole day to drop everyone off where they wanted to go. Joker made a comment to her about how he's the best god dam pilot she could ever have and she was making him play taxi.

Joker finally finished dropping the last person off where was needed and he finally got make his destination to where he was taking her. She walked into the cockpit once she had fed Ava and put her to sleep. "So where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere I'm guessing you've hardly been." He answered glancing at her taking a seat next to him.

"Earth?" She chuckled leaning back into the chair.

"Come here." Joker said holding out his hand for her.

She gave him an odd look but placed her hand gently onto his, he grabbed onto it tightly pulling her over to him. "I was right eh?" She grinned taking a seat onto his lap carefully.

He smiled sweetly at her; she was the only one who could make him feel like this. "Want to drive?"

She gave him a surprised look. "Honestly? You don't let anyone touch her."

"Yeah but I guess you're an exception." He smirked pulling her against his chest, her smell over powering his senses.

"Then yes! I've always wanted to try flying." Shepard grinned leaning her head back enough to gently kiss his cheek.

"Jeff. Would you like me to take auto pilot if Shepard can not control the ship?" EDI's voice asked causing Shepard to 'humph'.

Joker smirked once again. "I think I've got it if something goes wrong." He answered taking her hands into his.

"Oh please. I'm Commander Shepard. I can do anything." She grinned smugly allowing Joker to puppet her hands.

* * *

After a 'frightening' experience of Shepard's flying Joker swore he'd never let her do it again. She was right they had landed on Earth and he had taken her and Ava to a house to which she was confused. "Where are we going?" She asked nursing Ava.

"I can't believe you almost crashed." He sighed knocking on the front door.

She sent him a glare. "I blame my bad teacher." She hissed in defence.

The door swished open to reveal an elder looking woman, she was short and slim with green eyes and greying hair. Her eyes widened at Joker and a smile crossed her face. "Jeff."

"Hi mom." Joker replied in that dorky voice of his Shepard loved so much.

"I thought you lived on Arcturus Station." Shepard spoke up casing Jeff's mothers' eyes to land on her.

"Moved back to Earth. Mom this is-"

"Commander Shepard. Jeff spoke highly of you in his emails." His mother interrupted sending her a smile. "His younger brother speaks about you a lot too."

"You have a younger brother?" Shepard asked in more of a surprised tone then she was going for.

Joker sent her a look. "And an older one… But no. Mom this is Alyssa Shepard. My fiancé." Shepard was surprised at how bluntly Joker had put it and looked back at his mother who was still smiling sweetly; she hadn't noticed Ava just yet. "And this is Ava." Shepard watched her eyes dart down to the little baby in her arms. "Our daughter."

"I have a grand-daughter?" She asked with a smile still on her face.

"Yes." Joker answered clearing his throat and re-arranging the cap on his head. Shepard smiled at the way Joker was around his mother.

"Come in, let me see you." She smiled stepping out of the doorway enough to let them in. The two walked into the large house and as Shepard passed Joker's mother she carefully passed Ava to her. "She looks just like Jeff when he was born." She spoke taking Ava openly.

Joker took Shepard's hand into his own pulling her gently through the beautiful house. "Who was it, mom?" A voice was heard throughout the house.

"Why don't you come have a look?" She answered not far behind the two.

A young looking boy turned the corner, eyes landing on Joker as a large smile crossed his face; he hadn't taken a notice of her just yet. He looked just like Joker only younger. "Jeff!"

"Sam." Joker replied realising her hand to moving forward to hug his younger brother.

"Still flying for that babe of a Commander?" He grinned still only taking in the sites of his brother.

"You can call me Alyssa." She spoke up causing Sam to pull away from Joker instantly and look at her. "Hi." She smiled.

He stiffened instantly setting his eyes on the great Commander Shepard. She was in a thigh length black skirt, black combat boats and a light purple shirt; her light brown hair fell down her back in soft ringlets. He simply stared at her looking all over her body.

She looked at Joker with an amused smile on her face, Joker sighed at his brother before punching him in the arm surprisingly hard. "Dude." Sam spoke turning his attention back to him.

"Don't stare at her that way." He grunted flexing his hand he just used to punch his brother.

"What is she yours or something, flyboy?" Sam asked rubbing his arm.

He took her left hand into his and held it out to him showing off the ring. "Yes." He smirked smugly.

"And this is your niece, Sam." Joker's mother spoke up still holding onto a sleeping Ava.

Sam looked over towards his mother and saw the baby. "Dude, how did you score with Commander Shepard?"

"Sam." She snapped sending a look towards her youngest son.

"Hi Sam, I'm Alyssa it's nice to meet you." She said sarcastically with a grin on her face while holding out her hand for a hand shake.

Sam took her soft hand into his before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. "It's lovely to meet you. I didn't think I'd get too; last I heard you were dead."

Shepard let out a laugh her hand still in his. "So Joker didn't tell you I was alive?"

"He said he was flying again because you were alive but I figured it was him finally going crazy. I mean you were spaced!" Sam continued to hold onto her hand and Joker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I was trying to get a certain someone to abandon ship." She answered turning her gaze towards Joker. "But I was too slow."

Joker pulled his cap more over his eyes. They only ever really spoke about what happened when she was drunk but he still felt guilty every time someone mentioned her dying or made a joke about her being back alive. "But then I heard that you were working for Cerberus." Sam's voice pulled her attention back onto him, he was still staring at her the way Joker would stare at her.

"I never worked for Cerberus. We had the same goal but now I've quit." She answered unsure of how to get her hand back. "Plus they brought me back to life so I didn't have a choice at first."

"Sam, come say hello to Ava."

Sam reluctantly let go of her hand and made his way over towards his mother and the baby. "She's cute like her mom." He smirked at Joker.

"You right with Ava, mom? I'm going to show Ally around and get her away from the horny little boy." Joker spoke taking a hold of her hand.

"Of course."

Shepard could tell something was wrong by the way he dragged her down a hallway, she also noticed that he was walking without any limp at all. Suddenly she felt herself pushed up against the wall and Joker's hands were placed either side of her head, pinning her. "Jeff is-"

He clashed his lips onto hers taking in her smell and taste; sliding his arms around her waist. She draped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer too her, pressing his body up against her own. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up onto his hips while she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling the wall against her back, never breaking the kiss.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and looked down at him. "Jeff…"

"You don't let him look at you like that." He growled staring into her loving eyes.

"Jeff…"

"He's spoken about you from the moment you were hailed a war hero."

"Jeff…"

"He gives you that look."

"Jeff!" She yelled causing him to stare at her with a frown. "You're holding me up…"

He carefully placed her back onto the ground taking a step back to look over his arms and legs. "Nothing's broken."

"Maybe Mordin cured you?" She spoke up sending him a small smile.

"Jeff!" A deep voice bellowed throughout the house causing him to sigh.

"I should warn you about my older brother Nathan. He's an Alliance solider and he has this competition thing…"

"Your quite a bit different around your family."

A loud bang rang through the house causing them both to look down the hallway. "He likes to fight people who come to the house."

A well built man turned the corner; he had tattoos all down both arms with green eyes and brown hair. His eyes landed on Shepard and he smirked. "Well if it isn't the great hero herself."

"Alyssa." She replied simply turning her whole body to face him.

"Whatever. Outside now." He replied cracking his knuckles.

"Nath-"

"No it's alright Joker." Shepard smirked cracking her neck.

Joker tugged on her hand. "He hasn't lost a fight yet."

She looked back at him with a smile. "He hasn't fought me."

"Nathan that is your brother's fiancé who just had a baby." She heard his mother call out still nursing Ava.

"Congrats." He grunted back at Joker who rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Alyssa sent Joker and his mother a smile. "It's okay. Really."

Nathan led her out the back with Joker, Sam and their mother following behind. They stood facing each other a good distance apart. "First one to get pinned to the ground loses. Let's see if you live up to those titles you so easily collect."

Shepard let out a low growl looking at the boy. "What are you waiting for?"

He smirked at the small girl in front of him. She wasn't as tall as he thought she would be, nor as muscle as the pictures made her out to be. He ran towards her fist pulled back ready to strike, Ally remembered back to her Alliance combat training and noticed this straight away, she laughed lightly to herself watching him come at her.

She gracefully dove out of the way; he turned around swinging to which Shepard back flipped out of the attack. "Man I'm getting old." She sighed rubbing her back.

He threw a punched at her over and over again getting frustrated at the way she so easily dodged out of his attacks. "Not doing too well Nate!" Sam called out in a teasing tone annoying him even more.

Ava let out a small cry pulling Shepard's attention to her instantly. Nathan turned around using that momentum to kick her across the back making her stumbled forward. "Cheap shot!" Joker yelled in an irritated way, why did he bring her to meet his family?

Shepard sent him a glare. "Alright sweetie." She said in a venomous tone. "I'm not going to play nice anymore."

"Whatever princess." He grunted back standing back into his fighter stance.

It happened so fast that none of them really knew what happened. One minute Nathan was ready to fight and then next minute Shepard was sitting on his back while he was face first in the grass. "Dude how did that happen?" Sam asked looking at Joker who was holding Ava.

"She took down a collector ship thirty weeks pregnant." He answered with a shrug. "A whole ship with just her small team, she can do anything."

"Told you." She smirked down at Nathan feeling rather triumphant.

He mumbled something under his breath before pushing himself up off the ground forcing Shepard over his shoulder. "Your not bad, Shepard."

"I try." She answered being held over his shoulder.

"So show me your kid!" He grinned over to his brother carrying Shepard over to the rest of them.

Shepard didn't bother protesting there wasn't anything she could do right now but wait. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen with Joker's family but this defiantly wasn't even close. Not to mention how much different he was around his family; but the next two weeks were going to be interesting. He let her slid off his back and onto her feet before making his way next to Joker to get a better look at his niece.

She suddenly felt strange and turned to look around her. Something wasn't right. Unexpectedly a shot was fired and Shepard let out a hiss of pain grasping onto where she felt the pain.

"Shit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Ally!" Joker yelled instantly seeing blood swell her sleeve in red.

She looked up at Joker and his family with wide eyes. "Fuck. Get inside!" She yelled pushing them all inside hearing another gun shot go off close behind them.

She shut the back door before leaning up against it holding onto her arm. "Medi gel?" Sam asked staring wide eyed at the blood coming from her arm.

"I can do it. Joker, try and get a hold of Garrus. Tell him I need him." Shepard spoke making her way over to one of the bags they had brought in and left by the front door.

"I'm going with you." Nathan grunted watching her pull out guns from her bag.

"No. I need you to stay here and look after them." She answered placing her gun holder onto her back before placing her guns on it. "You need to watch them." She added seriously throwing him one of her pistols.

"I thought I said no guns." Joker sighed keeping Ava close to his chest.

Shepard sent him a smirk. "You know I don't go anywhere without my guns." She loaded her sniper rifle. "Please keep them safe." She said looking up at Nathan.

"Commander Shepard!" A voice yelled from outside causing them all to look at the door.

She looked down for a moment knowing the risk of going out there without her armour, but she had no choice. She turned her head slightly to look at Joker and sent him a smile. "Get Garrus."

She walked out the front door with her guns loaded and ready to go making sure that the door shut behind her. She was surrounded and parts of her felt her heart just sink realising that there was a high chance she was going to die. "Ah Commander Shepard. The Illusive Man asked me to send you a message."

She stopped in the middle of the street holding her gun to her left side. "I thought I very clearly quit." She replied in a bored tone mentally taking note of how many where around her.

"He insisted that you listen to the message, Shepard." The man replied shifting on his feet keeping his hands behind his back.

"Then tell him to come do it himself." She answered swiftly pulling up her rifle and shooting it all in about two seconds.

She got a perfect headshot in before the guns started going off. She ran towards a brick wall feeling two bullets rip through her leg and side. She hit the wall leaning up against it panting heavily. She quickly reloaded before setting up her next shot; it was hard to get a good shot because they all knew where she was.

She saw a ship fly over the top of her before stopping in mid air and dropping Cerberus soldiers from it. She lined up her shots quickly taking as many as she could out before they touched the ground. Ones that reached the floor set off their guns in her directions instantly. "Shit!"

She scrambled to her feet feeling another two bullets rip through her shoulder and her forearm. Her mind was screaming at her to just ignore the pain and take these sons-of-bitches out. She heard a gun shot come from the house. She recognised her own guns easily.

She pulled out her Geth Pulse Rifle and took a deep breath. She ran out from behind her new cover running towards the house hearing the gun shots going off around her. She pulled the trigger on the ones heading for the house mowing them down easily; she felt a bullet rip through her back jolting her forward and causing a gasp.

She knew the house was safe for now and dove for another barrier feeling two more bullets pierce her skin in random places. She was bleeding heavily she could tell and if it wasn't for the adrenaline of keeping her family safe she would have passed out by now.

All she could hear was shooting. They didn't seem to stop. She stood up and shot four perfect head shots before being shot in the chest causing her to dive to the ground once more. Everything hurt.

This was getting bad.

Another ten minutes of fighting went on and they didn't seem to shorten in Cerberus scum no matter how many she had already killed. She had been shot ten times. Blood was everywhere from her barrier. She was fading quickly. She had applied Medi-Gel on the shots that were bad but was running low. "Please Garrus." She whispered banging her back on the brick wall in frustration.

She got up and swiftly took down ten with great accuracy and speed before feeling three more bullets contact her skin from three different angles, she panted heavily as her eyes blurred. A blue light formed around her body, she didn't know what she was doing as she left her cover shooting any enemy she could see feeling the bullets bounce off her. The shooting noises became less and less.

Then there was nothing.

She felt the blue barrier fade and she dropped her gun in exhaustion hearing it crash to the ground. One more loud shot rang through her ears and her hand instantly grabbed onto the side of her neck as the blood gushed out of the newly formed wound. She felt herself drop to the ground with a thud.

Two Cerberus soldiers walked up to her with a smirk on their faces, guns still up to shoot. This was it. She was going to die.

Her eyes followed the soldiers while they walked right up to her guns at the ready. She took a deep breath in and prepared her self for what was to come slowly shutting her eyes.

**Bang. Bang.**

Shepard's eyes flew open in time to see the two soldiers fall to the ground. "Shepard!" Garrus' voice yelled making her smile in relief.

"You're… late…" She choked out setting her eyes on the Turian.

He carefully picked her up seeing more blood then the time she took the collectors down. She was so light without her armour on. "What the hell was that, Shepard?" He growled keeping her close glancing around the street for where to go.

"It's … that one." Shepard groaned weakly pointing a shaking hand in the direction of Joker's house.

Garrus made his way towards the house feeling her limp body shake in his arms. Fuck he should have been faster! He burst through the door yelling for Joker. He could feel her life slipping away. "Stay with me, Shepard!" He yelled angrily at her watching her slowly close her eyes.

"Alyssa!" Joker yelled running up to her. He watched how violently her body shook and how many holes were imbedded in her skin.

"Joker we need Medi-Gel." Garrus said staring at the pilot just staring at her while she slipped away from them. "Jeff!"

"I'll find some." He answered turning around and running for theirs bags.

Sam and Nathan came into the room and stared at Alyssa. Even as an Alliance soldier Nathan had never seen so much blood. They watched Garrus carefully place her down onto the closest lounge and bend down next to her brushing away the blood covered hair that was stuck to her face. "Alyssa, talk to me."

She was paler then normal and her eyes were bloodshot but she opened her bright blue eyes to stare at him. "I… I'm sorry I ruined your time away…"

"It's not time well spent if it's away from you." He replied in a low tone looking right into her eyes.

Nathan noticed it straight away. The Turian was in love with her. "Here!" Joker said passing the Medi-Gel over to him.

"I can take the bullets out." Nathan spoke up staring at the two males hovering over her.

"Nathan I-"

"Let… let him." Shepard interrupted Joker turning her gaze onto the large man.

"If we wait much longer she will die." He said bluntly clearly taking on his Alliance side.

Alyssa coughed drawing all four of the males eyes onto her, blood came from her mouth as she did so and they knew how bad it was. "You start I'm going to get a hold of Dr Chakwas and Mordin."

"Bring her this way." Nathan's deep voice spoke head nodding in the direction in which me meant.

Shepard took a hold of Joker's hand weakly sending him the best smile she could while Garrus picked her limp body back up into his arms. Sam took a hold of her hand and followed with them while Joker made his way to contact the two he needed.

Nathan led them into a room with a table hand gesturing Garrus to put her down on the table. He carefully placed her down hearing her moan in pain. "Why did you go out there without your armour?" He growled at her flaring his mandibles.

She sent a weak smile. "No time."

He growled at her again. "You always have to be the hero, Shepard."

"Alright princess. This is going to hurt." Nathan said pulling over what he needed and placing it onto the table.

Sam continued to hold onto her hand. "What about something to stop the pain?"

"Either we wait for something that will numb everything and she dies in that time or we try and possibly save her." Nathan replied glancing at his younger brother.

"Just go." Shepard groaned weakly taking a hold of Garrus hand with her free one.

Nathan started and it looked so painful that Sam had to turn his back but still hold her hand and Garrus could hardly watch. Shepard stayed awake muffling her groans of pain as much as possible, when Nathan had taken a bullet out he'd apply a bit of Medi-gel. Twenty minutes later she had finally passed out from the pain; Dr Chakwas and Mordin arrived couple of minutes later and helped Nathan finish the job.

* * *

Joker's mother was still nursing Ava while the three boys waited for Shepard to be okay. Joker sat next to the bed she was put on in silence while Dr Chakwas and Mordin went over her to make sure everything was alright. "She took down a full fleet of Cerberus soldiers on her own without armour?" Dr Chakwas asked taking a glance at Joker.

"The Illusive man wants her dead." He answered keeping his hand on hers.

"Yeah well he's going to have to kill me himself." Shepard spoke up causing all eyes to be placed on her instantly.

"Ally? You okay?" Joker asked standing up and carefully sitting on the bed just next to her.

"Are you and Ava okay?" She re-asked a question looking up into his lovely green eyes.

He shook his head with the slightest smile on his face. "We are fine."

She sat up pulling a slight face but quickly ignoring it while she pulled herself off the bed. "What do you think your doing?" Dr Chakwas frowned watching her get to her feet.

"Going for a shower." She answered in a tone that said 'where else?'

"Alyssa I don't-"

She placed her hand up signalling her not to bother; she was going to do what she wanted no matter what. She was still in pain where the bullets had done damage but over all she felt fine enough. "Thank you for coming. I apologise for ruining your shore time. I can assure you they won't come back just yet so you can head back."

"Alyssa-"

"Shower!" She snapped exiting the room in a huff.

She walked into the main room too see them all sitting there waiting for news. She raised an eyebrow at each of them while they all looked up at her with wide eyes. "Shit princess you're tougher then you look." Nathan was the first one to speak sending her a smirk.

Garrus stood up and walked towards her with that determined look on his face. She watched him as he stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his hard plates for a hug practically lifting her into the air and holding her close to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't faster, Shepard."

She smiled whole-heartedly wrapping her arms around his neck. "You saved my life. You came as fast as you could."

"Stop hogging her, Turian." Sam sighed, waiting for him to let go of her. "I want a hug."

"No you don't." Nathan and Joker snapped at the same time.

Garrus put her onto her feet and Joker instantly took her hand into his pulling her to his side, she tried to stay together and strong in front of them, sending them a smile trying to reassure them all she was okay. "I hope you don't mind nursing Ava. I need a shower." She looked towards Joker's mother who nodded her head, concerned for her future daughter in-law, she always wanted a daughter.

Shepard moved slowly, trying not to show any weakness, as she made her way to Ava and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm just going to show her where the bathroom is." Joker added, taking her hand back into his, leading her out of the room.

Once the others could no longer see her and she was in the hallway, away from their peering eyes, she let go of Joker's hand and lent up against the wall, pressing her forehead against the cool wall.

"Ally? Not going to up and die on me now, are you?" He joked softly, closing the distance between them and running his hand down her back.

"It hurts." She whispered staring down at the ground; she tried her best not to let her body shake. She didn't want to worry Joker.

"Why aren't you resting then, Ally?" He asked he was so much sweeter to her then anyone else. It had always been like that though; from the moment they met he was less horrible to her, then anyone. "You can't keep putting this pressure on your body."

"I can't let them know I hurt." She replied turning so her back was pressed against the wall, she was breathing unevenly.

"It's okay to show weakness every now and then."

"No it's not." Shepard growled she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. "If they think I can't do something, Jeff, what hope will that give them? I'm this great hope for humanity, have been since the start. I'm the one everyone else relies on. I barely made it out of the Collector base, Jeff. How am I going to stop a race of ancient machines when they finally decide to attack?" She ran her hand along a fresh wound, hissing at the pain. "I'm scared…" She hadn't admitted it out loud and it scared her a little more. "I don't think I can do this."

"Commander." Joker frowned; this forced her to look up at him. "I know it's not easy, your position, but if you start thinking like that the reapers will win. Now enough of this pity party.""Jeff I-"

"I believe in you, Alyssa. That's saying something because I normally only believe in me. You are the most determined, driven and brave woman I have ever met." He held out his hand for her to take, she stared at it for a minute before taking it. He enclosed his fingers around her hand and pulled her to her feet. "No one else could do this but you, Ally."She stared into his lovely warm eyes, she loved this man, she knew it for a long time but this just confirmed it. She crashed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close to her as possible, but even that wasn't close enough. Joker returned her kiss, placing his hands all over her body, he wasn't sure for a moment back there if he'd ever be able to do this again, he didn't want to loose her again. Losing her once was hard enough to move on from… twice? Impossible.

He pushed her up against the wall, pushing himself against her, lips never leaving hers. He gripped at her hips but suddenly she pulled away with a hiss of pain, grabbing onto her left side."Shit, did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

She held onto her side, frown forming on her brow. "It's alright." She groaned putting her free hand against the wall to keep her sturdy.

"Come, we'll get you into a shower." He put an arm around her back, his other one under the back's of her knees before lifting her up into his arms. He hadn't realised what he was doing until he had already done it, holding her against his chest, strongly at that.

Shepard smiled and ran her hand down his cheek softly. "Look at you." She purred, seemingly turned on by this action.

Joker had been secretively working out over the two years he had been grounded, hoping to make himself strong enough to walk without breaking anything but since Mordin injected him with whatever it was he did, he felt stronger. "I'm not going to lie, this feels weird."

Shepard laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Take me to the shower." She grinned playfully."That an order, Commander?" He smirked, emphasizing the word commander.

"It is." She returned his smirk before frowning. "No really, my body is going numb.""Oh, right, sorry Commander." He headed down the hallway with her still tight against his chest, he liked this, and he liked this very much. He had a feeling of being able to protect her, look after her.

* * *

Once he had put her into the shower he made his way back out into the main room where the rest of them were still sitting. They turned to face him on entry and Mordin walked up to him, circling him making 'hm' sounds. Joker frowned by let him continue anyway.

"Struck out then, eh?" Sam smirked, Ava cuddled up and asleep in his arms. He saw the glare his brother sent him and grinned. "Can't hit me, I'm holding your daughter."

"She's in a lot of pain." Joker muttered, giving Sam one more glare before turning to face Dr Chakwas. "She refuses to accept the fact she's hurting.""Of course she is." Dr Chakwas replied, running a hand through her grey hair. "She's our Commander after all."

"She can't let anyone believe she's in need of help." Garrus spoke up from his position on the lounge. "I was right there with her both times we all almost died and even when she was hurt, she'd carry on. It encouraged us." He sighed. "It's selfish of us but we needed her to be that. She's this invincible woman that death can't even stop."

"That why you care about her so much, Turian?" Nathan grunted, eyes narrowing at him.

"Together we've saved the galaxy twice." Garrus replied, hostility matching that of Nathan's.

"Don't start, Nathan." Joker was just plan annoyed; Mordin was still circling him, occasionally poking his arms or legs, which weren't helping his frustration levels. "Look I don't give a shit what any of you think right now. My Fiancé was shot and almost killed but she's walking around like nothing happened. She took down a whole fleet of Cerberus to save us and because of that she almost died. We need to make her feel like she can relax here instead of being Commander Shepard. Alright?"

"Huh." Nathan muttered first, Joker gave him a look as if to say 'what' and Nathan smiled. "You really do love her."

Joker rolled his eyes but still nodded. "Of course I do. Now I'm going to go get some sleep with Alyssa. Don't wake us up unless it is too important to wait." He walked over to Sam and gently took Ava out of his arms, her dark blue eyes open and staring at her surroundings; he smiled looking down at her circle shaped face. "Thanks again." He muttered as he took his exit, babbling to Ava as he did so.

"He isn't limping anymore." Sam commented as soon as Joker was out of his site. "Why?""Experimental." Mordin replied, blinking. "No negative effects."

"Yet." Garrus added, leaning back on the couch.

"Precisely."

"Honest here, doctor." Nathan folded his arms across his chest, staring at the older lady. "How is she?"

"Honestly?" Dr Chakwas asked, upon receiving a nod she continued. "It is quite remarkable she could even stand." She folded her arms. "Her body should not have been able to continue with all the bullets she received." She sighed, unfolding her arms. "I am worried she will bleed out, if it is alright with you I would like to stay, just to keep an eye on her.""Me too." Garrus added Mordin's nod came at the same time.

"That is quite alright." Joker's mother smiled politely.

"Aliens." Nathan sighed, turning and taking his exit.

Joker opened the door to his old room, finding Alyssa already cuddled up under that blankets, she turned upon hearing him, a smile forming on her face. "I see you found my room alright."

"The model ships gave it away." She replied in barely above a whisper.

He walked towards the bed, Ava still staring up at him, bright eyes, just like her mother. "She's awake." He said softly placing her next to her before climbing in next. "She has pretty eyes, just like you."

Shepard smiled, turning and kissing the tiny baby on her little nose, it was so small. "She's perfect." She whispered, gently taking her fingers into her hand.

Ava turned towards her mother, eyes connecting and although she was too young to smile, she gave a 'ba' to show her content. Joker smiled at his two perfect girls, he had never been happy like this before, not until he met Alyssa. He was always too sick to even bother with friends and to keep people any he gave snide or sarcastic remarks; which kept most people away… until Alyssa. She was just as quick back with the sarcasm and he instantly felt an attraction to her.

"What?" She asked softly, before closing her eyes, hand still holding Ava's.

"I love you is all." He muttered he regretted not having his cap at the moment. "Almost lost you today…"

Her eyes slowly re-opened, it always seemed like slow motion to him, being able to see her large bright blue eyes open and stare right into his. "Cant rid of me that easily." She whispered, smile on her face.

"Ally… I know you might think otherwise but you're not immortal." Joker said softly.

"I just can't afford to think that way.""You can't afford not too."

The two stayed silent, just staring into each others eyes. He was different around her and she knew it, he was comfortable enough to let his true self shine. She knew, on some level, he was right. But on another level if she was worried about dying and her body's limits, she wouldn't be able to finish this mission.

"Don't get me wrong, Ally. I know who you are, what you are and how dedicated you are. I knew what I was getting myself into, I love the person you are… just every now and then you _need _to rest." He turned enough to look at Ava's face; she had turned to looking at him, another gurgle coming from her. "I know our mission Alyssa. Just… take this time off to heal."

There was a soft knock on the door, Joker let out a loud growl of annoyance and Shepard smiled softly at him. "It's important…" Sam's voice came through the door. "Like… really… Ally needs to see this…"

Joker turned his head to look at her; she was staring at the door with a raised eyebrow. "Sam can you take Ava?" He asked curiously carefully standing up.

Sam entered the room and made his way over to the little girl, secretly very happy to get his niece back; he then watched as his brother made his way to Alyssa's side, bending down and picking her up in one swift movement. Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck trying to let him do this, knowing he wanted too. "Since when are you strong enough to do that?" Sam asked in confusion."Come on." He muttered. "What's so important?"

Sam seemed to snap back into what he was originally here for, he quickly lead them back out into the main room, everyone turned to look towards them, and Shepard felt like someone had died by the way they were looking at her. Her eyes turned up to the hologram, Kaidan was being surrounded by reporters.

"What is he doing?" Shepard asked squirming her way out of Joker's arms and stumbled closer too it. She saw the headline across the bottom of the screen 'Shepard alive and back with the Alliance' "What is that?" She asked another question pointing towards it.

"_The Alliance has discovered that Commander Shepard of the SR1- Normandy is indeed alive and well." _Kaidan spoke to the cameras, arms placed behind his back formally.

"_Is it not true that she is with Cerberus now?" _A reporter asked.

"_Those rumours are untrue."_

"Pah!" Shepard growled pointing her index finger towards the hologram. "How dare he!"

"_How do we know this is true? And not some Alliance plot to try and hide other information from the galaxy?" _A different reporter asked.

"_Commander Alyssa Shepard and I are involved, this happened during her break from the Alliance, when you all claimed she was working for Cerberus. I am enclosing this information now so that you can all stop worrying. Commander Shepard is not with Cerberus, we are engaged to be married. Thank you."_

Alyssa stood staring at the hologram as Kaidan Alenko walked away from the reporters, a moment later it disappeared. No one else spoke and when someone went to move towards her Joker shook his head, he knew her far too well; she was about to hit something.

"What. The. Fuck." She growled, balling her hands into tight fists.

"Alyssa, calm down." Joker said softly, still not moving anywhere towards her.

She felt all her anger boil over, she couldn't control her actions anymore; she turned and threw a fist into the wall in which the hologram had been displayed. When she pulled her arm out of the wall she felt her arm shake, with rage or pain, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that right now, she felt numb, angry, betrayed by someone who a few months back called her a traitor and pulled his gun on her.

"Ally." Joker called out, he suddenly had a worried feeling come over him.

Alyssa turned slowly to face him, blood trickling from her mouth, eyes glazed. Nobody knew what was happen or knew what to do until she collapsed to the ground, shaking. Dr Chakwas quickly ran to her side, Mordin right before her. She heard them all calling out to her but she couldn't reply…

* * *

"What was that? You idiots I told you to get her on our side! Not almost kill her!" The Illusive man yelled at one of his soldiers. "She'll never trust us now! And we need her!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. We were ordered to kill."

"Fix this."

"Yes Sir."


End file.
